The Streets of the Forgotten
by Live Long Yugioh 5ds
Summary: What will happen when Leo knocks into someone who understands him? What will his "friends" do when they realize he is gone? Will Leo forgive them for what they did to him? All these questions and more will be answered in this sequel. Sequel to Runaway Leo
1. Chapter 1

This is chapter 1 of the sequel to Runaway Leo! All of the people who gave me a title were great, but Volcaniclord had the best title! I don't own Yugioh 5ds. Please enjoy!

Luna and her friends came back from the pool talking to each other.

"That was really fun! Lets go back soon." Luna said

"Yeah, what she said!" Crow said

Yusei said "We will go back, but probably not soon."

Jack didn't say anything. He just went in the apartment, and sat on the couch. Akiza didn't say anything either. She felt very guilty about leaving Leo out of the fun and it was showing all over her face.

"Akiza, what's wrong?" Yusei said

"Nothing" She said very sad

"I know what's wrong. She's sad because we didn't tell Leo about coming to the pool with us. It's written all over her face." Crow said

"Shut up Crow!" She yelled very sad and angry at the same time

"Well it's the truth! Right Luna?" Crow asked

Luna said "I'd rather not say anything."

"Anyways, where is Leo?" Yusei said changing the subject

"Who cares?" Jack finally spoke up

"I do!" Yusei answered

"I found a note from Leo!" Crow yelled so they could hear

"What does it say?" Akiza asked

The note read:

I will be at the Arcade for a few hours. So don't worry about me too much.

From,

Leo

"Well at least he left a note, now we don't have to worry." Yusei said

"I just hope he doesn't come home too late." Akiza said

"It's only seven o' clock, chill." Crow said

"It's weird. He doesn't usually go out like that unless someone is with him." Luna stated

"He wouldn't stay here alone and bored. Would he?" Crow asked

"Okay then just relax." Crow said sitting on the couch

"If you say so" Luna also sat on the couch, just wondering when her brother would come home.

Meanwhile with Leo…

Leo looked at his watch to find out it had been an hour since he left. He was still walking the streets of Neo Domino City and he was getting very hungry. He saw the park and decided to take a seat. He took a sandwich out of his bag, and started eating it. He finished eating his sandwich. He was going to leave when he heard a familiar voice calling him.

"Hey Leo, what are you doing here?"

It was Carly and he was starting to panic. Without thinking he started to run away. She started to run after him.

"Wait I just want to talk to you!" She yelled

Leo kept on running and he didn't look back. Carly stopped running to get some air. Leo just kept running until …. BANG! He fell back to the ground and so did the person he knocked into.

"Sorry! I am so sorry!" The person said getting up

"No, it was my fault." Leo said getting up and dusting himself off.

Leo looked up to see a blond girl with pretty blue eyes. She had a blue tank top shirt on and a blue ruffle skirt on. She also had matching jewelry and her hair was in a ponytail. Leo blushed a little.

She extended her hand and said "Hi, my name is Ashley. What's your name?"

"Leo" He said shaking her hand

"Are you in a rush? Why were you running?" Ashley asked

Leo looked back and Carly wasn't following him anymore.

"I was in a rush, but not any more." Leo said

"Are you lost?" Ashley asked

Leo got a sad look on his face "No i'm not"

"Why are you here alone? I'm sure your family is worried about you." Ashley said

"No they aren't" Leo said but it spilled out on accident.

"Now I get it. You ran away. Why? What did they do?" Ashley asked

"Why would you care? No body cares." Leo said

"What if I said I cared?" Ashley asked

"I barely know you know you. Why should I tell you?" Leo asked

"You know my name, isn't that enough?" Ashley asked

"Not really" Leo stated

"Just tell me!"

"Fine, i'll tell you."

Leo explained everything to Ashley and she was astonished.

"I am so sorry! Why would you're friends leave you out of the fun like that? How can they be your friends?" Ashley asked

"I don't know." Leo said plainly

"I wish I could have been there to help you." Ashley said

"Oh well I guess should go now." Leo said about to leave

"Wait! Do you have a place to stay?" She asked

"Not really" He answered

"Come stay with me! I mean if you want to." She said blushing a little

"No, I wouldn't want to be a burden." Leo said

"You wouldn't be at all. Please!" She begged with her hands together

"Okay! Okay! Just stop begging." He said giving in

"Yeah! I mean follow me this way." She said walking

"Okay" Leo said walking behind her

Meanwhile back at the apartment….

It had been two hours since they found that note. Crow, Jack, and Luna were asleep already. Akiza and Yusei were still awake waiting for Leo.

"It's nine o' clock. Where is he?" Akiza said very worried

"I will go check the arcade. You should go to sleep." Yusei told Akiza

"No, i'll be fine. Just come back soon."

"Okay" He said leaving

He was just walking and thinking about Leo. He just wanted Leo to be safe. He was still walking when he noticed a boy talking to another boy. He started to listen in on the conversation.

"Well my sister didn't come back yesterday. We called the police and they are still looking for her. I miss her so much." One boy said

"I'm so sorry. I hope they find her soon." The other boy said

After hearing that, Yusei started to run to Arcade.

He arrived there out of breath. He walked in and looked around. He didn't see Leo anywhere. So he decided to go ask a person who worked there.

Yusei asked the man in the front "Have you seen a boy with blue and greenish hair, a blue shirt, and kind of hyper?"

"You mean Leo?"

"How did you know?" Yusei asked astonished

"He comes here almost every Friday night playing his little heart out." He said

"Did he come in today?" Yusei asked

"No, I was surprised he usually comes today. I thought he was sick or something. Are you looking for him?" the man asked

"Yeah, but thanks for your help. Bye!"

"Okay goodnight!"

"How will Akiza take this?" Yusei said to himself

How was that for the first chapter of the sequel? Please review! I really hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Please review! I don't Yugioh 5D's.

"This is it!" Ashley said

Leo saw the house and was amazed. Ashley's house was almost as big as a mansion. There was a beautiful garden in the front. There were all sorts of flowers in the front like daisies, lilies, roses, lavenders, geraniums, and pansies. There was also a pond too. It was so beautiful, he was almost speechless.

"What do you think?" Ashley asked

"It great!" Leo yelled

"Thanks" She said blushing

"Will your parents even let me stay here? I mean i'm a totally stranger. Will they even let me walk in?" Leo asked

"Have you ever heard of lying?" She asked sarcastically

"I don't want you to get in trouble with your parents. I'll be fine. I'll find a place to stay." Leo said

"First, stop worrying about me, and second where will you go?" Ashley asked trying to get the idea into his head

"No where I guess" Leo answered

"Okay, then stop worrying and I will do all the taking." Ashley said

She opened the door and it was almost as beautiful as the outside. There were roses in beautifully decorated vases every corner you looked and an aquarium with a lot of fish. The living room was almost as big as a tennis court, it had five couches, five tables with very pretty cloths on them, a flat screen television, and a staircase. there was also a girl sitting at one of the tables reading. She looked up to see them coming in.

"Hey Ashley, who is that?"

"This is Leo and he's a friend from school. So don't scare him away." Ashley said

The girl rolled her eyes and said "What type of friend? A boyfriend?"

"NO!" Ashley yelled while she and Leo blushed.

"Is she your sister?" Leo asked

"Yes, she is my sister. Oh, I forget to introduce you to her. Leo this is Mandy. Mandy this is Leo." Ashley announced

"It's pleasure to meet you." Mandy said

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Leo said

"Mandy, where is mom and dad?" Ashley asked

"They are in the kitchen discussing something. They told me to stay here and not to disturb them." Mandy answered

"Oh" Ashley said "I will go see what they are talking about. Leo, you stay here with her."

"Hey wait, she just said they don't want to be disturbed." Leo said

"Well I won't disturb them. I will just listen though the door."

Leo sweat dropped "You're going to eavesdrop."

"Yeah" Ashley said

"Where is your kitchen anyways?" Leo asked

"It's in another room." Mandy said

"Wow, how big is your house?" Leo asked

"Very" Ashley and Mandy said in unison. Then Ashley left to see what her parents were talking about.

"Does she always do this?" Leo asked

"Get used to it." Mandy said and continued to read her

Back with Yusei…..

Yusei was still walking wondering how Akiza would react to his news. He finally arrived at the apartment. He went into the room and he saw that Akiza had already fallen asleep. He decided he would tell her the next day because he didn't want to wake her up. He looked at the clock on the wall and it was eleven pm.

"Where could he be?" Yusei asked himself

Back at Ashley's house….

Ashley had tiptoed to the kitchen and put her ear on the door to listen.

"What should we do?" Her mom asked

"I don't know, but we have to think of something."

What are they talking about? Ashley thought continuing to listen

"Well she is always alone. I think maybe she should go out with her friends or something this summer. She's always in her room." Her mom said

"That's a good idea, but I don't think she's friends with them anymore." Her dad said

Ashley knew what they were talking almost instantly. She was starting to feel very sad, but was still listened.

"Well then what will we do?" Her mom asked

"We will figure something out. Let's see what the kids are doing. It's awful quiet." Her dad said

"Okay" Her mom said

Ashley ran as fast as she could back to the living room.

"How did it go?" Leo asked

"They're … coming" Ashley panted

Then her parents came, and her mom said "Hey kids! Who is this?"

"Mom, this is Leo and Leo this is my mom." Ashley said

"It is very nice to meet you." Leo said bowing

"It's nice to meet you too. You are very polite. Are you a friend of Ashley's?" Mom asked

"Uhhh yeah" Leo said

""How old are you?" Ashley's dad asked

"Eleven" Leo said

"That's very nice. What brings you here?" Ashley's mom asked. Leo was going to talk, but Ashley stopped him.

"He came to ask if he could stay with us over summer. His parents will be on a business trip all summer so he needs somewhere to stay. His parents said he could stay with whoever would take him in. Can he stay with us?" Ashley asked

Her mom whispered something into her dad's ear and then he said "Okay he can stay."

"Yes!" Ashley said

"Let me just call your par-"

"No, I can call them! You can just relax! Where is the phone?" Leo asked

"It's over there." Mandy said pointing to it

"Thanks!" he said going to the phone

"He is very kind and polite. No wonder you wanted him to stay." Ashley's mom said

Ashley blushed and asked "What does that mean?"

"Oh nothing. Just that he is a good person. I hope you two can stay friends." She said

"Or because she likes him." Mandy said. Leo must have heard because he started to blush.

"No I don't!" Ashley yelled while her face turned very red

"I am done on the phone. They said I could stay here." Leo lied

"That's great!" Ashley's dad said "You kids must be tired."

"Where will I sleep?" Leo asked

"You can sleep in Ashley's room." Ashley's mom said

"Cool, let me show you my room." Ashley said dragging him up the stairs

"Slow down" Leo said trying to stand up

She opened the door to her room and said "This is my room. What do you think?"

Leo analyzed the room and saw a gigantic mirror with blue roses all around the side. It was on top of a drawer and the drawer had stuffed animals on it. The bed looked liked four people could sleep on it and it was blue with ten pillows. There was a blue desk with blue folders, blue pencils, blue pens, blue high lighters, a blue lamp, and a picture in a blue picture frame (Does anyone know her favorite color?). She also had a blue laptop on the desk. There was also a bookshelf and it looked like it had hundreds of books on it. There was a blue clock on the wall. There was also a window with blue curtains.

Leo sweat dropped at the sight of all that blue.

"You like the color blue, don't you?" Leo asked

"Yeah, but what do you think?" Ashley asked

"I think it's great especially the roses. They are almost as beautiful as-" He noticed Ashley was looking at him with the cutest smile he had ever seen. He hid his face because he knew he was blushing.

"Almost as beautiful as what?" Ashley asked

"Never mind just forget I said it." She said walking over to the picture on the desk.

He looked at the photo. There was a little girl holding a baby in her hands.

"Is this you and your sister?" Leo asked

"Yeah, I was five and she was a few months old." She sighed "Where does the time go?"

"Seriously" Leo agreed putting down the photo "Anyways, where do I sleep?"

"I get you something to lie on. Just wait here." Ashley said leaving the room

Leo just sat on the bed wondering why Ashley was so nice to him and why she offered him a place to stay.

Ashley came through the door with a mat and blanket. She put them on the floor and said "Here you go"

"Alright thanks" He said laying and covering himself on the mat "I'm going to sleep."

"You're going to go to sleep already? Don't you want stay up a little longer?" Ashley asked

"It is past midnight and I am very tired." Leo said with his eyes feeling heavy

"Okay i'm going-" She heard Leo snoring and she turned off the lights "I'll just go then."

She came back about thirty minutes later. She tiptoed across the room so she wouldn't wake up Leo. Unfortunately since the lights were off, she stepped on Leo's foot causing her to fall on her face.

"OW! Ashley, are you okay?" Leo said standing up to turn on the lights

"Yeah, i'm fine. Is your foot okay? I'm sorry I stepped on it." Ashley said standing

"Yeah, it will be fin-" He was speechless as soon as he saw Ashley. Her golden hair that was almost done to her waist was down with ribbons in it. Her pajamas were blue leopard print with some of the buttons unbuttoned. It looked really good on her. Leo blushed bright red.

"Uh Leo, are you okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah, i'm just tired. Goodnight! " Leo said quickly turning off the lights and lying on the mat

"Okay goodnight" She said getting into her bed

Leo's face turned back to normal and he fell asleep.

I decided to upload the next chapter because I won't be able to upload for a while and it is the day before thanksgiving. I wanted to show my thanks for the people who reviewed this story and Runaway Leo. So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! Please Review! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

It was now nine in the morning. Yusei woke up from Luna shaking him and calling his name.

"Yusei! Yusei! Wake up!" Luna yelled shaking him violently

"I'm awake, what's wrong?" Yusei yawned

"Leo never came back yesterday!"

"Luna calm down. I know he didn't come back. I came back at eleven o' clock."

"Wasn't he at the arcade?" Luna calmed down a little

"No, he wasn't. One of the employees told me that he was never there." Yusei stated

"What do you mean he was never there?" Luna exclaimed

"Luna, why are you yelling this time in the morning?"

They turned around and saw Akiza was standing there rubbing her eyes

"Leo-" Yusei covered her month before she could say anything else.

"What about Leo? Where is he? Is he okay?" Akiza asked taking her hands off her eyes

Luna bit Yusei's hand and Yusei yelled in pain "AHHHH!"

Yusei let go and Luna said "Leo never came back yesterday!"

"What? Wasn't he at the arcade?" Akiza yelled

"No, he was never even there!" Luna yelled

"What do you mean he was never there?" Akiza yelled

"You two need to calm down. I'm sure Leo's okay."

"I hope you're very sure because if he's in that hospital again I'll strangle you!" Akiza yelled

"Akiza, please calm down." Yusei said

"Why should I? I was worried half to death about him last time and then I found out he was in the hospital! Hearing that made me even more worried! When we saw him in the hospital, he was covered in bandages! He kept refusing to tell us what happened which made me sick to my stomach! I'm still wondering what happened, but I might never find out! Now you're telling me calm down! I don't think so!" Akiza yelled in anger

"I think she's cranked." Luna whispered in Yusei's ear

Yusei nodded in agreement.

"Akiza, I think you're taking this too seriously. He might call again." Yusei said

"Yusei, it's nine o' clock! He called about five in the morning last time! He probably would have called already!" Akiza yelled

"Will you guys shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" Jack yelled

Akiza mumbled something under her breath and Luna just sighed from hearing what she said.

Yusei whispered "Maybe we should look for him again."

"Why don't we check that hospital again?" Luna suggested

"Why Luna?" Yusei asked

"Well usually when a person goes missing, they go to a place they enjoyed a lot or some place apart of their memories." Luna explained

"That makes a lot of sense Luna." Yusei said

"What are you guys talking about?"

They all turned around to see Crow.

"Leo didn't come back yesterday and we're trying to figure out what to do." Luna said

"He didn't come back! I thought he was the one making all this noise." Crow said

"No, that was Akiza. She's overacting." Yusei said

"Do you have a problem with it?" Akiza said

"No, I just thought-" Crow tried to explain

"I don't care what you thought! You want some of this!" Akiza said being held back Yusei and Luna

"No, I just want to help find him and you're starting to freak me out. I thought you one of those people who are always calm, but I was so wrong." Crow stated stepping back a few steps

"What is that supposed to mean?" Akiza yelled

"Akiza, just calm down already! You're started to annoy us!" Yusei raised his voice at her not meaning to

"I'll calm down once you let me go!" Akiza yelled a little hurt

"Fine" Yusei and Luna let her go

"Okay if everything is fine now, what do we do?" Crow said going closer to them

"Okay Crow and I will check around the arcade. Akiza and Luna will check that hospital." Yusei said

"Okay, but what about Jack?" Luna asked

"Let the rats get that jerk." Akiza said walking out of the apartment

Yusei, Crow, and Luna sweat dropped as they followed her. They finally made it outside and got in their groups.

"Okay let's meet back here at eleven 'o clock so can take a break if we don't find him." Yusei said

Everyone nodded and left.

Back with Leo…..

Leo was starting to wake up. He opened his eyes slowly and stood up. He looked at Ashley's bed and she wasn't there. He started to hear some noise from downstairs. He went down the stairs, but not all the way down. He wanted to see what making all that noise. It was Ashley and she knocked down some pans. She started to pick them up. Leo went down the stairs to help her.

"Let me help you Ashley" Leo said picking some of them up

"Thanks!" Ashley said "How did you know I was down here?"

"I heard all the noise from upstairs." Leo said

"Sorry I woke you up." Ashley apologized

"It's not your fault I woke up." Leo said "What are you doing down here anyway?"

"I was going to make myself something to eat when I accidentally knocked the pans over." Ashley said

"Oh" Leo said

There was one more pan to put away. Leo and Ashley both put their hands on it. Then they looked at each other straight in the eye and they both blushed.

Leo took his hand away and said "You can take it."

"Ookay" Ashley stuttered still blushing

"Well" Leo said

"Umm, Leo you want to take a bath?" Ashley asked

"Oh sure" Leo replied

"The bathroom is upstairs next to my bedroom." Ashley said

"Okay thanks" Leo said going up the stairs

What just happened? Leo thought

Did that just happen? Ashley thought

Meanwhile with Akiza and Luna …

They were still walking to get to the hospital. Akiza looked at Luna who had a look of worry on her face. She was also looking down at her feet.

"What's wrong Luna?" Akiza asked

"I am beginning to worry." Luna said

"I know what you mean." Akiza said

"I know you know what I mean." Luna said

"What do you mean by that?" Akiza asked narrowing her eyes

"Well by the way you were acting earlier explains what I mean." Luna said with a smirk

"I know I overreacted a little-"

"A little! Akiza, you and I both know you overreacted more than a little." Luna told her

"Okay! I overreacted a lot. Are you happy now?"

"I was just saying. Anyways do you think Leo is alright?" Luna said

Akiza sighed "I think he might be okay. He called last time so I am just assuming. I hope he is okay though."

"I hope so too. Oh look we're here." Luna said pointing to the hospital

"That was fast." Akiza said

"Let's go in." Luna said walking in

"Okay" Akiza said following her

They walked in and saw Amanda sitting in a chair looking out a window. She wasn't wearing her usual nurse's uniform though. She was wearing a plain baby blue shirt with a black vest on top. She also wore a black and blue striped skirt and blue boots. She noticed them. She frowned at first, but then she smiled. They started to come close to her.

"Hey Amanda!" Luna said once they were close enough to her

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Amanda asked

"Before I say why we're here, that is a great outfit. Why aren't you wearing your nurse's uniform?" Akiza asked

"Today is my day off." Amanda simply answered

"Why are you here on your day off?" Luna asked

"Well the truth is I really didn't want the day off." Amanda said

"Why?" Akiza and Luna asked very confused

"I like being at work and being able to help others. It makes me happy. Unfortunately I haven't had a break for more than a year so my boss would be in trouble if the officials found out." Amanda explained

"Wow" Akiza and Luna said

"Why are you guys here?" Amanda asked changing the subject

"We're here to check if Leo was here. Have you seen him around here?" Luna said

"I haven't seen Leo ever since eight weeks ago. Are you guys looking for him?" Amanda asked

"Yeah" Akiza said "He left to go to the arcade, but he wasn't here this morning."

"Oh my gosh" Amanda said astonished "I hope he is okay"

"That is exactly what we said except the oh my gosh part." Luna said

"Can I help you look for him?" Amanda asked "I have nothing to do today."

"Sure" Akiza said

"Thanks a lot" Amanda said "Since Leo isn't here, what do we do now?"

Akiza looked at her watch and said "We should probably go back to the apartment. It's getting close to eleven."

"What apartment?" Amanda asked

"Leo and Luna's apartment" Akiza said

"Can we go now?" Luna asked impatiently

"Okay! What's wrong with you?" Akiza asked

"I just want to go." Luna said walking away

"Hey, wait up!" Akiza said as she and Amanda went after her

With Yusei and Crow….

"Are we there yet?" Crow asked impatiently

"We are almost there, you just need to wait." Yusei answered

"Okay" Crow said

Yusei started to think about Leo. He wondered if Leo was alright and if he had a roof over his head. He was also trying to figure out why Leo had not called like last time. Yusei was starting to get very worried. He was now deep in thought. Crow noticed this.

"Hey Yusei, you okay?" Crow asked waving his hand in Yusei's face

Yusei snapped back to reality and said "Uh yeah I am fine. I was just thinking."

"Let me guess. It's Leo isn't it. You need to stop worrying, I am sure he's okay." Crow said

"Thanks Crow, but I want to make sure he is okay. He didn't call us like he did last time." Yusei said

"There's probably a reason for that. Maybe where he is there is no telephone or there's no electricity. He might still be asleep." Crow said

"The first two reasons make sense, but the last reason I highly doubt. He wouldn't sleep though the morning." Yusei said with grin

"Finally you've cheered up. What time is it?" Crow asked

Yusei looked at his watch "We should hurry up, it's 10:50."

They began to run and they made it to the arcade.

"Let's go in now." Yusei said

"Okay" Crow said

They went inside.

"Crow, you go ask some kids if they saw Leo around here. I'll go ask someone who works here." Yusei said

"Sure" Crow said going to do what he was told

"Okay" Yusei said going to the front desk

"Hey it's you from yesterday. How are you? I never got to tell you my name. It's Jason" Jason said

"Hey Jason, i'm fine. Hey listen I now you told me Leo wasn't here yesterday, but he come back home yesterday. I wanted to ask you if you've seen him today." Yusei told him

"No, I haven't seen him around. I hope you guys find him. I wish I could help you, but I might get fired if I leave." Jason said

"Oh well thanks for your help Jason." Yusei said walking away

"Your welcome" Jason said "Bye!"

"Okay bye!" Yusei said walking over to Crow "Crow"

"Yeah?"

"Any luck"

"No. More than half the kids here don't even know who Leo is." Crow said

"We should probably get back it's almost eleven o' clock. Let's go." Yusei said walking to the arcade front door

Crow nodded and followed. They went outside and walked as fast as they could back to the apartment.

Leo, please be alright. Yusei thought.

I really hope you liked it. Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! Please Review! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Leo was still walking up the stairs thinking about what just had happened. The more he thought about it the darker his blush got. He started to hear some footsteps from the bottom of the stairs. So he started to speed up the stairs. He saw the bathroom, but he went back to Ashley's room. He went to go get some clothes he packed in his bag. He saw his bag and it was on the floor. When he came close to it, he picked it up. Something fell out of it though. He kneeled down to pick it up and it was a picture frame. It was a little dusty so he dusted it off. When he finally saw the picture, tears started to fall down his face. Little did he know that Ashley was watching the whole time.

"Leo, are you crying?" Ashley asked

Leo wiped his tears away quickly and stuffed the photo in his bag.

"No, I was just looking for my clothes." Leo said

"Are you sure? I thought I saw you-"

"Yeah, i'm fine. I just need a bath." Leo said before leaving the room

"But Leo I …." Ashley was short on words

She looked at his bag and thought. What was he looking at to make him cry?

She kneeled down to his bag and she opened it. She started looking through it until…

"Ashley, what are you doing?"

Ashley jumped up and turned around to see Mandy. She sighed in relief "It's just you Mandy."

"What are you doing with Leo's bag?" Mandy asked

"Listen, don't tell Leo about this." Ashley said

"Okay, I won't tell unless you tell me what you're doing with his bag." Mandy said

"Well you see I was coming up the stairs to go to my room. When I came to my room, I saw Leo on the ground with his bag. For some reason, I just waited outside the door. I saw him pick it up and something fell out of it. He picked it up and I noticed it was a picture frame. It seemed like he dusted it off and as soon as he saw the picture he started crying." Ashley explained

"So basically you're looking for the photo." Mandy said

"Yeah" Ashley said

"Okay bye" Mandy said about to leave

"You don't want to help me find it?" Ashley asked

"You like him not me. Bye." She said leaving the room

"I do not like him!" She yelled then covered her mouth blushing slightly

Meanwhile with Akiza and her group…..

"We… made…. it." Akiza panted

"Who know….. you could… walk so fast….. Luna." Amanda panted

Luna just rolled her eyes and turned around to the apartment building. After Akiza and Amanda finished panting they looked at the building too.

"You and Leo live here! Wow!" Amanda yelled amazed "I thought only the richest of people could live here!"

Luna remembered the day they met Yusei and Leo told Yusei the same thing. A tear fell out of her eyes. She wiped them away before Akiza and Amanda could see.

"Amanda, their parents are rich. They live on the top floor." Akiza told her

"Cool! They must be really rich!" Amanda exclaimed

"Do you know you act like a child sometimes?" Akiza giggled

Amanda smiled and said "I know. People tell me that a lot. Sometimes when I am a little too excited, I start to act like a little kid."

Luna rolled her eyes again and this time Akiza noticed it.

"Luna, what's the matter with you?" Akiza asked "You're not really the type to roll your eyes when someone says something."

Luna turned around to face Akiza and said "Nothing is wrong."

"It's Leo, right?" Akiza asked

Luna felt tears in her eyes so she turned away from Akiza. She looked at the sky trying to keep the tears from falling, but Amanda already knew. She went up to Luna and hugged Luna.

"It's okay Luna. Just let it all out." Amanda said

Luna cried into her and hugged Amanda back.

"I'm sure he's okay Luna." Amanda said

Luna just continued to cry and Amanda continued to hug her. Akiza just sighed and turned back to the building. Akiza felt Luna's pain. Luna's one and only brother went missing again, but this time she didn't know where he was. Akiza could see why Luna was so concerned. Akiza looked at a clock on the outside of the building and it was now eleven ten. Then she remembered about Crow and Yusei.

"Where are they?" Akiza asked to herself, but Amanda heard her.

"Who?" Amanda asked still hugging Luna who was still crying

"What?" Akiza asked

"You said where are they and i'm asking who they are." Amanda said

"Oh well you see we're not the only ones looking for Leo. Do you remember the two other guys who were at the hospital with us when Leo was there?" Akiza asked

Amanda thought about it and then said "I thought there were three guys. The blond guy-"

"Don't worry about him. He won't help us. Do you remember the other guys?" Akiza asked

"Yeah I do" Amanda said

"They are helping us look for him." Akiza said

"What are their names again?" Amanda asked

"Yusei and Crow"

"Oh right" Amanda said "Are we waiting for them?"

"Yeah" Akiza answered "They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago."

"Why are we waiting for them?" Amanda asked

"We've been searching for Leo every since nine o' clock so we're gonna go eat something." Akiza said "Do you want to come along?"

Amanda shrugged her shoulders "If you want me to."

"I do want you to."

"I'll come then"

Then a sniffle came from Luna. They both looked at her. They had not noticed she stopped crying.

"Are you okay now Luna?" Amanda asked pulling her off and looking at her face

Luna nodded and let one more tear fall.

"Please stop crying Luna. Here, take this." Amanda said pulling out a handkerchief

Luna took the handkerchief and wiped her face. After she was done, she offered it back to Amanda.

Amanda shook her head "You keep it"

Luna put the handkerchief in her pocket and smiled at Amanda.

"Thank you" Luna said

Amanda smiled back at her "Your welcome"

Akiza couldn't help, but smile too.

"Are we going inside or are we waiting out here?" Amanda asked Akiza

"We're waiting out here. As soon as they get here, we're leaving." Akiza said

"Where are we going anyway?" Amanda asked

"Lucky Village" Luna answered

"Isn't that Leo's favorite restaurant?" Amanda asked

"How did you know that?" Akiza asked

"Leo told me while he was still in the hospital." Amanda said

"Typical Leo. He doesn't keep anything to himself." Luna said

"Yeah" Akiza said and looked back at the clock. It was now eleven twenty.

"Where are they?" Akiza asked again

Meanwhile with Yusei and Crow…

Yusei looked at his clock again while he was running. Crow was running too.

"Crow, we're late." Yusei said

"I know, but we have just one more corner to turn." Crow said

"Yeah" Yusei said as they turned the corner

They saw the building and their friends at the front. To their surprise Amanda was there too. They were finally where their friends were. Akiza gave a look and it wasn't a nice one.

"We know we're late." Yusei said

"We're really sorry." Crow said

"Hey guys" Amanda greeted

"Hey Amanda, what are you doing here?" Yusei asked

"I wanted to help find Leo." Amanda said

"What about the hospital?" Crow asked

"I have the day off." Amanda said

"Awesome for you" Crow said "So are we going to go eat something now?"

"Yeah" Yusei said "Amanda, you want to go eat with us?"

"Okay" Amanda said

"Let's go then" Yusei said as they followed him

Back with Ashley….

Ashley looked out of the door to see if someone was coming. Since no one was coming, she continued to look through his bag. She finally came across a picture frame and she could barely see it. She touched it and it was dusty. She wiped across the whole frame, but she still could barely see the picture. She looked around her room for something to wipe the frame with. She finally found a tissue and then she heard the bathroom door open. Before Leo came in the room, she hid the photo under her bed. Then Leo came in the room wearing blue jeans, and a white shirt. He made a face at Ashley. It wasn't a mean face. It was more of a confused face.

"Ashley, why are you breathing so hard?" Leo asked

Ashley didn't even notice she was breathing so hard until he asked.

"Oh no reason" Ashley lied

"But-"

"I am going to go take a bath alright! Bye!" Ashley said running out of the room

"Wait!" Leo said about to run after her until he heard the bathroom door slam "No use"

Leo laid down on Ashley's bed and kept on thinking the same things over and over again.

Why was she so nice to me? Why did she offer me a place to stay? Why did she lie for me? Why did she care about what happened to me? Why? Why? Why?

He just couldn't figure it all out. He wanted to know so badly. The main thing he wanted to know was why she took him off the streets. She could have just told her parents he was running away from home. He also couldn't figure out why his friends and sister left him out of the fun all of a sudden. That was also something he couldn't get out of his head. He wished he could get that out of his head and move on with his life, but he just couldn't. Leo wished he could figure everything out, but he didn't understand anything.

"Good morning Leo"

Leo sat up straight and saw Ashley's dad.

"Good morning sir" Leo greeted back

"How are you this morning?" Ashley's dad asked

"Fine and you?" Leo asked

"I am just fine. Thanks for asking." Ashley's dad said "Why are you in here all alone?"

"Ashley is taking a bath so I was just laying on her bed thinking about things." Leo said

"What kind of things?" Ashley's dad asked sitting on the bed with Leo

"Things that have been happening to me these past several weeks." Leo told him

"What things have been happening to you?" Ashley's dad asked

Leo told him everything except about his friends, his sister, and of course him running away.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of that Leo." Ashley's dad said

"Everyone says that when I tell them what happened to me, but I don't really think they mean it." Leo said with a very sad expression on his face

"I mean it when I say it." Ashley's dad said

"Sure you do." Leo said

"I do. Just cheer up. Smile." Ashley's dad said, but Leo still kept a sad expression on his face. So he started to tickle Leo until he was in a fit of laughter.

"Please….stop…it!" Leo said in between laughs

Ashley's dad stopped tickling him, but he kept laughing for a minute or two. After he done laughing, all he could do was smile.

"See that's the smile I was looking for." Ashley's dad said pleased

"Is this father and son bonding time or something?" Ashley said coming inside the door. She was wearing blue jeans just like Leo. She was wearing a baby blue shirt with blue and white sneakers. She also had her hair in a ponytail.

"Oh Ashley, I was about to leave. Come down the stairs when you are done up here. Bye Leo." Ashley's dad said leaving the room

Ashley sat next to Leo on her bed and said "What were you two talking-"

Leo had his head down with his hands on his face.

"Leo, what's wrong?" Ashley asked

He looked up at her and sighed "What you said."

"What about what I said?" Ashley asked

"I don't remember the last time I bonded with my father." Leo answered

"Oh i'm sorry. I didn't know." Ashley apologized "Is he dead?"

Leo let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked

"He's not dead."

"Then why don't you ever bond with him?"

"He's always away on a business trip. So is my mom. "

"They are? So I wasn't exactly lying yesterday when I was convincing my parents to let you stay here. Who takes care of you if they're not around?" Ashley asked

"We lived in a hotel so the hotel manager took care of us."

"Us?" Ashley said

"Me and my sister" Leo said

"Oh" Ashley said "How can you live like that?"

"I just lived with it." Leo said getting off the bed "I'm going down stairs. You coming?"

"O-" Then Ashley remembered the photo "No, i'll be down in a minute or two."

"Okay bye then" Leo said leaving

As soon as Leo left the room, Ashley closed the door and locked it. She took the photo from under her bed. She wiped the frame with the tissue she found earlier. Then she could finally see the picture clearly. She saw two green haired kids. One of them was a girl and the other one was a boy. She also saw a boy with black and yellow hair, a blond boy, an orange headed boy, and a girl with red shoulder length hair with two bangs in the front. They had all goofy faces on except the blond boy. He had a very serious face on. The green haired kids had the silliest faces of all. The green haired girl had her mouth very wide with her fingers hooking the side of her mouth, and the green haired boy had his tongue sticking out of his mouth in the silliest way looking like he was going to fall back wards. The black and yellow haired boy was beside the green haired girl with his eyes far away from each other making them pop out of his head. He also had the biggest smile ever on his face. The orange headed boy was behind the green haired boy with his hands up so the boy would fall. He also had one side of his mouth up and the other side was down. The red headed girl had her eyes very close together and put peace sighs across her face. Ashley couldn't help, but laugh. It was one of the funniest things she seen in a while. It looked like they were having so much fun.

"This is Leo. I guess this is his sister." Ashley guessed "I don't see why Leo was crying though. He looked like he was having fun with these people. Unless these people… were his friends who left him of fun all time. I need to find out."

"Ashley, are you coming?" Ashley's mom yelled from down the stairs

"Yes mom. I'll be right down!" Ashley yelled back

She put the photo back in Leo's bag and then she went down the stairs. She was about to open a cabinet when someone patted her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother.

"You need something mom?" Ashley asked

"We're not eating here Ashley. We're going to a restaurant." Her mom said

"Why?" Ashley asked

"What do you mean why? We want Leo to feel welcome." Her mom said

"Oh" Ashley said looking at Leo who was just sitting down in a chair looking as bored as ever "Maybe we should leave soon."

"Why" Her mom asked

"Look at him" Her mom looked at Leo "He looks so bored."

"I think you're right." Her mom said

"Hey honey, are you ready to go?" Ashley's dad said coming over to them

"Yeah i'm ready" Ashley's mom said "Kids, go get a jacket."

"Why" Mandy asked

"We're going to a restaurant." Ashley's mom said

"Why? In honor of Ashley's new boyfriend." Mandy smirked

"He is not my boyfriend!" Ashley yelled

"You sure act like it though." Mandy said

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked narrowing her eyes

"Don't worry about it." Mandy said going up the stairs

"Leo, are you going to go-" Ashley was saying until she saw Leo was just looking at the ceiling not even paying attention.

"Leo!" Ashley yelled

Leo fell out of the chair and said "Ow!"

"Go get a jacket." Ashley said

"Why" Leo asked

"Weren't you listening at all?" Ashley asked

"No"

"We're going to a restaurant."

"Why"

"Since you're going to be staying with us, we wanted you to feel welcome. So we have to go get our jackets."

"What's wrong with eating here?"

"Nothing just go get a jacket."

"Okay" He said

They both went up the stairs. When they both got to Ashley's room, Leo went through his bag to look for the jacket he had packed. As he was looking for it something fell out of his bag. It was the picture he found earlier. It looked cleaner then before. He was suspicious at first, but then he shrugged the feeling off. He got his hoody out of his bag and went down the stairs. Leo waited about five minutes and Ashley came downstairs with her jacket on. Her jacket was blue, but it had the diva written all over it in different styles.

"Nice jacket" Leo complemented

"Thanks" Ashley said with a slight blush

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Ashley's mom asked

"Yeah" They all yelled

"Alright let's go" Ashley's dad said

"Which restaurant are we going to?" Mandy asked

"Lucky Village" Ashley's mom answered

"Yes!" Leo yelled

"You like that place?" Ashley asked

"It's my favorite restaurant of all time." Leo said

"That makes it even better that we are going." Ashley's dad said

"Isn't Lucky Village a little far from here?" Ashley asked

Leo's happiness started to disappear and it was showing on his face.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant it might take a while for us to get there. That all." Ashley said

"Don't upset him. He might break up with you." Mandy said

"Will you just stop with that already?" Ashley yelled

"I won't until you admit it's true." Mandy said

"It's not true!" Ashley yelled

"Will you two stop arguing?" Ashley's dad yelled

They both got quiet.

"Don't worry Leo we'll get there no matter how long it takes." Ashley's mom said

"How long does it take to get there from here?" Leo asked

"About an hour" Ashley's dad said

"What?" Leo yelled

"Got ya!" Ashley's dad laughed

Leo sighed in relief.

"You should have seen your face!" Ashley's dad laughed even more

"It actually takes twenty minutes swee- I mean Leo." She corrected herself

"Oh" Leo said not noticing the thing she almost said

"Let's go then" Ashley's dad said going to the front door

"You're done laughing?" Ashley's mom asked

"Pretty much" Ashley's dad said opening the door

They all walked out of the door. Leo saw a blue car with the words Kia motors on it. It was in very good condition. It was a very nice car. It also had blu6 on the license plate (Sorry for the bad description).

"Cool! Is this your car?" Leo asked

"Yeah" Ashley's dad said "Do you like it?"

"Yeah" Leo said

"Okay everyone get in." Ashley's dad commanded

Everyone got in the car. Leo was in the back of the car along with Mandy and Ashley. Leo was sitting on the left hand side, Mandy was in the middle, and Ashley was on the right hand side. They all put on their seatbelts.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Ashley's dad asked

"Yes!" They all said

"Alright" Ashley's dad said starting the car

Leo just looked out of the window smiling. He was so happy unaware of what was going to happen at the restaurant.

How was that? Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Please Review! I don't Yugioh 5D's.

Yusei and the others were still walking to the restaurant.

"How much longer do we have to walk?" Amanda asked

"Five more minutes" Yusei said

"How long we been walking already?" Luna asked

"At least fifteen minutes" Amanda answered

"You know how long we've been walking, but you don't know how much longer it takes to get there?" Luna asked

Amanda shrugged his shoulders "I just keep up with time and I have never been to Lucky Village before."

They all looked Amanda with a confused look "What?"

"I'm always at the hospital so I don't really go out that much." Amanda said

"You haven't been to Lucky Village before? That's one of the best restaurants in Neo Domino City!" Crow exclaimed

"Yeah, it's great! They have delicious foods and very comfortable seats!" Akiza exclaimed

"They also have very polite waiters and waitresses!" Luna exclaimed

They continued to tell her things about the restaurant, but she wasn't paying that much attention to them. Amanda was thinking about the time Leo was in the hospital and he was telling her about Lucky Village.

*Flashback (This happened a few hours before Luna and Akiza came)*

"Hey Leo" Amanda said as she walked in his mom and sat on the bed

"Hey Amanda" Leo said

"How are you?" Amanda asked

"Fine and you?" Leo asked

"I'm doing great. Thanks for asking." Amanda said "Leo, I was thinking. Since you're going to be staying here for a while, maybe you could tell me a little more about yourself."

Leo sat up straight "Uhh I guess. How long am I staying here?"

"By your injures, I would say… three weeks or more." Amanda said

"Oh" Leo said scratching his head a little "What exactly about myself do you want to know?"

Amanda thought a little "Anything is fine really. Even something pointless that's not really about you. Like your dog's name if you have a dog or your favorite restaurant. You don't have to tell me anything if you-"

"Lucky Village is my favorite restaurant! Is it yours?" Leo asked interrupting her

"You must really like that place considering how fast you shot that out at me." Amanda said

"Sorry about that" Leo said putting his hand behind his head "I just really like that place."

"I can see that. The answer to your question. I've only heard of Lucky Village, but I haven't ever gone there before." Amanda said "What?"

Leo had his mouth wide open.

"Leo?"

"Oh i'm sorry I thought you said you've hadn't been there before. Everyone's been there before." Leo said

"Everyone expect me." Amanda said

"You should really go there sometime. It's great!" Leo said

"Please tell me more about Lucky Village." Amanda said

"It's a cool place! There are sorts of things like really comfy seats, a fish tank, and really delicious foods!"

Amada smiled "Maybe i'll check it out when i'm not at work."

"You really should. It's great!" Leo said once again

"It must be since you keep saying that. It sounds like a great place. I'll go there as soon as I can." Amanda smiled again

*End Flashback*

Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts by the waving of Akiza's hand in her face.

"Amanda, are you paying attention?" Akiza asked "We're here now."

"Oh sorry. I was just thinking about something." Amanda said

"Let's just go in and get some seats." Akiza said

Amanda nodded and they all went inside.

Meanwhile with Leo…

"Hey Ashley" Mandy whispered to Ashley

"What?" Ashley whispered back

"You must be disappointed." Mandy said

Ashley looked at her with a very confused face "Why exactly would I be disappointed?"

"You can't get to sit next to your boyfriend because i'm sitting between both of you." Mandy whispered with a smirk

"You're lucky we're in the car." Ashley whispered

"Why?" Mandy asked

Ashley gave her an evil glare.

"Never mind" Mandy said "How much longer do we have until we get there?"

"About ten minutes" Ashley's mom answered

"We've been driving on the road for ten minutes already. That went by fast." Ashley said

"That was pretty fast." Mandy agreed "Don't you think so Leo? Leo?"

Leo was looking out of a window with his hand on his face.

"Leo, are you okay?" Mandy asked shaking him a little

Leo sighed "Yeah I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" Mandy asked

Leo said "Don't worry about it. It wouldn't interest you."

"Anything would interest me right now. I'm so bored." Mandy said "Please tell me."

Leo just shook his head "You don't want to know. You wouldn't even care."

"Please" Mandy said with puppy dog face

Leo laughed "Okay just stop with the face."

Mandy smiled "Okay"

"I was thinking about what was going to happen at the restaurant." Leo said

"Why?" Mandy asked "Other than us eating there, what else is really going to happen?"

"I don't know. I just keep getting this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Leo said

"Maybe that's the excitement that's building up inside of you." Mandy said

Leo looked at Mandy for a few seconds then he looked out of the window again.

"Leo" Ashley called

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to ask you a question." Ashley said

"What's the question?" Leo asked

"Well" Ashley hesitated "You know your friends and sister you keep telling me about."

"Yeah, what about them?" Leo asked

"I wanted to know how they looked." Ashley said

Leo looked at Ashley "Why?"

"I wanted to know if…. i've seen them before." Ashley lied

"Okay" Leo said "I'll tell you how they look."

Yes! Ashley thought

"My sister and I are twins so we look a lot alike. We have the same color hair, eyes, and all that other stuff. Expect she's a girl and i'm a boy." Leo said

"Okay go on" Ashley said

Leo continued "I have four friends. One of my friends has black and yellow hair with a mark on his face, one of the other ones has red hair with a pin in her hair, and another one has orange hair with this headband thing with two rings in it. The last one wasn't exactly a friend to me. He had blond hair and he's so serious. It would almost scare you how serious he is." Leo said

"Oh thanks for telling me." Ashley said

"Why exactly did you want to know?" Leo asked

"Uhhh… no reason" Ashley said

Leo was suspicious as to why she hesitated, but he just shrugged the feeling off. He then looked out of the window.

"We're going to arrive in five minutes. So get ready." Ashley's dad said

"Finally" Mandy said with a grin

Yeah, but I still have this bad feeling. Leo thought

Meanwhile with Yusei and the others…

"I'll go get us a place for us to sit." Yusei said walking over to the front desk

Amanda sat in one of waiting chairs along with Akiza, Luna, and Crow.

"We're finally here. That was a long walk." Luna said

"Yeah" Crow agreed

"At least we got here. Right Amanda? Amanda?" Akiza said

Amanda was deep in thought.

"Amanda" Akiza called

Amanda was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard her name "Huh what?"

"Amanda, you've been spacing out a lot. Are you alright?" Akiza asked

Amanda smiled "Yeah, i'm just still thinking."

"You've been thinking a lot. What exactly have you been thinking about?" Akiza asked

Amanda shook her head "It's nothing important."

"Okay if you say so" Akiza said

"Hello, are you all together?" One of the waitresses asked

"Yep, we are." Crow answered

"Your friend got you all a table. Can I take you there?" She asked

"Yes please" Luna said

"Okay follow me" She said walking to the table

They all stood up and followed her.

"Where exactly is our friend?" Akiza asked

"I'm not sure where he went, but he told me tell you he'd be right back." She answered

"Oh" Akiza said as they continued to follow her

Meanwhile with Yusei…

Yusei sighed "I probably shouldn't have left them there."

Yusei was out the restaurant and was walking around the parking lot. He then stopped walking and leaned on the side of the restaurant.

I'm really starting to worry about Leo. He didn't come home yesterday, or this morning. He didn't even call. Yusei thought

Yusei couldn't help, but feel as if he and the others did something. He couldn't think of anything he or the others did wrong. He was snapped out of his thoughts by hearing a screeching sound. In the distance he saw a car parking. He couldn't see it very well, but he saw people get out of it. He saw two girls, two adults, and one boy who looked a lot like…..

"Leo!" Yusei yelled

Yusei rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining things. He took his hands away and he wasn't imagining things. It really was Leo. He was walking to where Leo was, but soon enough he was running. Then….

BANG!

Yusei fell down on the ground along with the man he knocked into.

"Hey, watch it!" The man yelled

"Sorry" Yusei said getting off the ground offering a hand to the man, but the man didn't take it. He just got up, dusted himself off, pushed Yusei out of the way, and went in the restaurant.

That was rude. Yusei thought

Yusei just forgot about it and looked to see if Leo was still there. Leo wasn't there anymore. Yusei only saw the other four people. Yusei sighed as he walked back in the restaurant.

I'm probably just imagining things. Yusei thought

Meanwhile with Leo….

"Leo, why are hiding beside the car?" Ashley asked

"I heard someone yell my name." Leo said almost whispering

Mandy looked around the parking lot "Maybe you're just imagining things."

"Leo, come on we have to go in. We have get seats before they're all gone." Ashley's mom walking inside with her family

"Okay" Leo said looking around and then following them inside

They all sat in the waiting area as Ashley's dad went to the front desk (Don't forget that Leo still has his hoody on).

Leo's stomach growled and he laughed in embarrassment. Ashley sweat dropped, Mandy shook her head, and their mom made a small giggle.

"I can see you're hungry." Ashley's mom giggled again

"Yeah" Leo said

"We'll have seats soon and then we can go serve ourselves." Ashley said

"She's right." Mandy said rubbing her stomach with her tongue sticking out

Leo sweat dropped and nodded. Then Ashley's dad came with a waiter.

"Hello" The waiters said "It's nice to see you again, but who is this?"

"This is Leo. He's staying with us for the summer." Ashley's dad said

"Oh, that's nice. Let me guide you to your table." He said walking them to their table

As they were walking to the table, Leo saw people eating their foods. He felt his mouth starting to water seeing all those delicious foods. He was still walking with Ashley's family looking around until the next thing he saw made him stop right in his tracks. His face turned very pale and his arms started to shake a little.

"Leo, what's wrong? You're shaking." Ashley said when she turned to look behind her to see Leo a few inches away from her and her family. Her family turned around too.

"Leo, are you okay? You look sick." Ashley's mom said

Leo nodded "I'm fine. I just need to….. go to the restroom. I'll be right back." Leo said running off to the restroom

When Leo got to the restroom, he locked himself in a stall. He couldn't believe it. They were here too. Yusei and the others were here too.

What am I going to do? They can't be here. I can't stay here while they're here, but I can't just walk out on them. Yusei and the others might see me and the worst part about it is that I have to pass their table just to get to mine. Why is this happening? Leo thought

At that moment, Leo got an idea. He got out of the stall and went in front of a mirror by a sink.

He put the hood of his hoody on, put all his hair inside, and pulled the strings so people wouldn't be able to see his face.

I just hope this works. Leo thought

Meanwhile with Ashley's family…..

"What was that all about?" Mandy asked still walking

"Maybe he needed to use the restroom." Ashley said like it was obvious

"He was perfectly fine before we left." Mandy said in the same tone

"Whatever" Ashley said

"We're almost to your table." The waiter said still guiding them "It's right there."

Ashley looked up to see what table it was then and what she saw made her heart sink. She saw the same people in Leo's photo except the blond one and another girl with them. They were all talking to the boy with black and yellow hair. Ashley was watching them talk as her family passed by their table. Then the red headed girl suddenly turned to look at them and Ashley turned her head quickly.

"Ashley, they looked liked the people Leo described. Is that them?" Mandy asked whispering

"No, it's not them." Ashley lied

"But that girl over there looks a lot like Leo and-"

"It's not them." Ashley said again

Mandy sighed

They finally made it to their table and there were five seats. Ashley's parents sat on one side together, Mandy sat on another side alone, and Ashley sat next to the empty chair that was for Leo.

"Why are you sitting there Ashley?" Mandy asked with a smirk

Ashley narrowed her eyes "What do you mean why am I sitting here?"

"You want to sit next to Leo, don't you?" Mandy asked ignoring her question

Ashley growled "I'm not in the mood right now Mandy."

Mandy sighed "Why don't you admit that you like him already?"

"I said i'm not in the mood." Ashley said in an angry tone

"She said not in the mood Mandy. So just leave her alone." Ashley's dad said

Mandy sighed again "Fine"

Ashley mentally smiled and looked to see how far away from Leo's friends' table. They were five tables away from their table. That made Ashley sigh in relief, but she didn't feel completely relieved though. She wondered if they could be able to stay there without revealing that he ran away from his home and that he really doesn't need a place to stay.

No wonder Leo was shaking. What are we going to do? Ashley thought

Meanwhile with Yusei and his friends…

"Akiza, what are you looking at?" Luna asked

"That girl" Akiza said

"What about that girl? What girl?" Luna asked

"When that girl passed by here, I felt a wave or something." Akiza said

"A wave? What? I'm confused, what is she talking about?" Amanda asked totally clueless

"Akiza's a psychic and she can detect people or something like that. She can tell how people feel and all that other stuff." Crow said

"Oh that sounds cool" Amanda said "Have you met her before?"

Akiza shook her head "No, I haven't. When she passed by us, I felt worry from her. A lot of worry. I also felt as if she has something to do with our problem about Leo. I don't know why. When I turned to look at her, she turned her head. I'm guessing she was looking over here."

"You've scared another person Akiza. You should be ashamed of yourself." Crow said, but Akiza ignored him.

"Maybe she was looking around and we caught her eye." Amanda said

"Maybe" Luna said

"I don't see why it matters. It's not like she's dangerous anyway." Crow said

"I hate to admit it, but he's right. We don't know her so it's doesn't really matter." Luna said

"Yeah I know, but I still have this feeling." Akiza said

"Hey Yusei, why have you been quiet this entire time?" Crow asked

They all looked at Yusei who just sighed.

"Why are you depressed all of a sudden?" Akiza asked

"I'm not depressed. I'm just tired." Yusei sort of lied

"You look more depressed than tired." Amanda said "What's wrong?"

Yusei sighed "There's nothing wrong."

"Can you look me in the eyes and tell me there's nothing wrong?" Amanda asked

Yusei tried to look in her eyes and say it, but he couldn't. She would have known he wasn't telling the truth.

"Well" Amanda said

"Okay there is something. Happy now?" Yusei asked

Amanda smiled "Yes I am. Can you please tell us what's wrong now?"

"Okay….you guys might think i'm imagining things, but i'll tell you anyway." Yusei hesitated

"Okay, go ahead." Amanda said

"When I went outside, I walking in the parking lot. Then I leaned on the building, I was deep in thought until I heard a car screech. I turned to see the car. When the car was parked, five people came out of it. There were two adults, two girls, and the last one…" Yusei trailed off

"What about the last one?" Amanda asked

"The last one...looked just like Leo." Yusei said

They all sighed once they heard that.

"I know it might sound unbelievable, but I could have sworn it was Leo." Yusei said

"We all could have buddy." Crow said putting his hand around Yusei

(Crow is sitting on Yusei's right on one side on the table. On the other side of the table, Akiza is on Amanda's left, and Luna is on Amanda's right.)

Yusei moved his hand "You guys believe me, right?"

Luna put her hand behind her head and Akiza started to look around.

"Amanda, do you believe me?" Yusei asked

Amanda sighed "I don't know. I mean you guys did say he was gone ever since yesterday so I don't know."

Yusei just sighed and looked to his left to see a person with a blue jacket hood on pass by their table. Akiza turned her head as soon as the person passed. Then they all looked at the person and the person noticed this.

"Don't you know it's rude to stare?" The person asked

"Your voice sounds familiar." Akiza said

I feel as if I know this person. Who is this person? Akiza thought

"I have to agree with Akiza. It sounds very familiar." Luna said "Have we met you before?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." The person said

"Doesn't his voice sound familiar Amanda?" Luna asked

"Yeah, it does" Amanda said "Can you take your hood off?"

"Look at the time I have to go now." The person said attempting to leave until Akiza stood up and grabbed the person's shoulder

"Wait a second. Can we see your face?" Akiza asked trying to take off the person's hood until the person smacked her hand away

"Leave me alone you weirdo" The person said running off

Crow started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Akiza asked sitting down

"You made yourself look like a fool." Crow snickered

"You are a fool." Akiza said

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"An even bigger fool"

As they continued to fight, Yusei was thinking.

That person's voice did sound familiar. I wonder who that person is. Yusei thought looking in the direction the person ran

Tell me if you like it. Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm been so busy. Oh and Lexigirl, Mandy is seven.

I'm also sorry I never really described Amanda. Amanda has brown hair that reaches to her back. She also has blue eyes and of course a very nice personality.

I hope you like this chapter! Please Review! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

That was a close one. Leo thought as he arrived to the table where Ashley's family was and sat next to Ashley.

"Why do you have your hood on?" Ashley asked

"No reason" Leo lied uncovering his head

"Are you okay Leo? You were in there a while." Ashley's dad said

"Yeah, I was just needed to use the restroom." Leo lied

"I hope you're alright now." Ashley's mom said

"Yeah, I am." Leo said

Then the waiter came back with a notepad "What drinks would you all like?"

"Sprite" Ashley and Leo said

Then they both looked at each and looked away slightly blushing

"Orange juice" Mandy said

"Tea" Ashley's parents said

The waiter wrote down the orders "Okay, I'll back with your order."

"Thank you very much sir." Ashley said

Mandy started smirking at Leo and Ashley.

"Why are you looking at us like that?" Ashley asked

"Sprite" Mandy imitated making them both blush

Mandy laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" Ashley asked

"Oh nothing. Nothing." Mandy said still laughing

Ashley rolled her eyes. Leo's stomach growled and he laughed in embarrassment

"We almost forgot. We have to go get something to eat. How about you kids stay here and we go get something to eat?" Ashley's dad asked

"Sure" They all said

"Okay bye" Ashley's dad said as he and his wife left

Mandy started to laugh a little more.

"What is so funny?" Leo asked

"You two. That's what." Mandy said

"What's so funny about us?" Ashley asked

"You guys don't realize it yet." Mandy said after she stopped laughing

"Realize what?" Ashley and Leo asked

"That you both like each other. Duh." Mandy answered

"Stop saying that for crying out loud!" Ashley yelled blushing along with Leo

"Don't forget we're in a restaurant and no I won't stop saying that." Mandy said

"Why?" Ashley whispered and yelled at the same time

"You still haven't admitted it and it's fun." Mandy said

"You little-" Ashley stopped remembering Leo's friends

"Leo" Ashley called

"Yeah" Leo said

"Do you see your friends?" Ashley whispered

"Yeah, wait how did you know my friends were here?" Leo whispered

"I saw them." Ashley whispered

"If you saw them, how did you know how they looked?"

"Uhh….you described them in the car, remember?"

"I didn't describe them well enough though. How did you know?"

"Why does that matter right now?"

"Ashley"

"I'll tell you later, but for now we have to figure out what to do."

"I don't know what to do. Do you have any idea what to do?"

"Not really, but all I know is that we have to try to avoid them at all costs."

"You sound like you're in a movie." Leo laughed and whispered

"This isn't the time to be laughing. We need to-" Ashley said until she was cut off

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Mandy asked

"Nothing Mandy. Just nothing." Ashley lied

"You were whispering. Are you discussing something private?" Mandy asked with a smirk

"What does that mean?" Ashley asked narrowing her eyes

Mandy was going to answer when her dad came back with his plate. Ashley's dad had spaghetti, fish, and rice on his plate.

"Where's mom?" Ashley asked

"She's still over there." Ashley's dad answered

"Can we go get our food now?" Mandy asked

"I guess that's alright." Ashley's dad said sitting

Finally i'm starving. Leo thought

"Let's go." Mandy said getting up

"Okay" Leo said also getting up and putting his hood on like before

"Why are you putting your hood on?" Mandy asked

"Don't worry about it." Leo said

"But aren't you hot?" Mandy asked

"Not really" Leo said

"Are you sure?" Mandy asked

"Can we just go already?" Ashley asked impatiently

"What's your problem?" Mandy asked

"You're just talking when we could have already had our food by now." Ashley said a little annoyed

Mandy smirked "Now I see"

"See what?" Ashley asked

"You want to talk to Leo and not me. I fully understand." Mandy said

"Whatever" Ashley said starting to walk away

Leo sighed and followed her pulling the strings of his jacket. Mandy soon followed along too.

Meanwhile with Amanda ….

"Will you two stop arguing please? We're in public." Amanda said

"She started it." Crow said

"How?" Akiza exclaimed

"By calling me a fool." Crow said

"You said I made myself look like a fool." Akiza said

"Well you did." Crow said

"Will one of you act your age and end this fight already? You both are giving me a headache." Yusei said

"Whatever" They both said looking away from each other

"Anyway, who's going to go get their food first?" Luna asked

"Maybe you and Amanda should go first. Then we'll go." Yusei said

"Sure, let's go Amanda."

"Okay" Amanda said.

Before they could get up, three figures ran passed their table. As soon they passed, Akiza looked at them the same way she did when she saw the girl and her family passing by their table.

"Akiza, is something wrong?" Luna asked

"Did you guys see those people who just passed by?" Akiza asked ignoring her question

"No why?" Luna asked

"I felt the same thing I felt earlier with that girl and that person with the blue jacket."

"Maybe they were the same people." Amanda suggested

"Maybe" Akiza said

"Let's go Amanda. Everything's going to be gone if we don't hurry." Luna said getting up again

"Okay" Amanda said also getting up again

"Come back soon. I'm starving!" Crow groaned

"Okay we'll come back soon. Sheesh, you act like you haven't eaten in weeks." Luna said walking away from the table with Amanda following behind her

"Whatever just hurry up." Crow said

Back with Leo…

"Why did we run pass that table?" Mandy asked when they finally made it to where the food was

"No reason in particular" Ashley lied

"Then why did r-" Mandy was cut off

"Oh look there's mom! You should probably go with her Mandy." Ashley said pointing her mom

Mandy looked over "Oh she is over there. Okay, I'll just leave you two. Alone."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked, but Mandy was ready gone

Ashley and Leo proceeded to the counter where the plates. She got her plate and so did Leo. As they were getting their food, they didn't say a word. It took them a while to realize that they were standing extremely too close together and they both almost fall. Then they both laughed. They finally got their food and were going about to go back to their table when….

Ashley wasn't paying attention and accidentally walked into someone causing her food to get all over the person.

"I'm so sorry!" Ashley exclaimed looking at the person. She saw the girl who was at the table with Leo's friends. Ashley also Leo's sister, but she showed no signs that she knew that.

"No it's alright. Luna, do you still want to get your food? I have to go home and change." Amanda asked

"Okay Amanda, but you should probably tell Yusei and the others." Leo's sister said

"Alright" Amanda said, but before she could leave

"I'm really sorry!" Ashley exclaimed again

"Really it's alright. I just have to go home and change. That's all." Amanda said

"It's you from earlier." Luna said to Leo whose face was still covered by his hood "Sorry about earlier."

"It's all good." Leo said making his voice a little deeper

"Good" Luna said "Is that your sister?"

"Uhh-" Leo began

"Yes!" Ashley answered quickly

"Oh" Luna said

"I guess I should go now." Amanda said walking away

"Okay Amanda. Bye you two." Luna said walking away to the counter where the plates were and started getting her food.

Meanwhile with Yusei and the others…

"Oh look, it's Amanda." Akiza said

As Amanda arrived, they were all surprised to see her outfit.

"Amanda, what happened to your clothes?" Akiza asked

"Someone accidentally got their food all over me so I came over to tell you I have to go home and change. I'll come back though." Amanda said

"Okay we'll be right here when you come back." Crow said

"Okay thanks guys." Amanda said about to leave

"Amanda, where's Luna?" Yusei asked before she left

"I almost forget. She's still over there getting her food. Maybe one of you should go over there with her since I'm about to leave. I have to go before the stain sets in. bye!" Amanda said leaving

"Bye! Who's going to over there with Luna?" Yusei asked

"I'll go." Akiza said getting up

"I wanna go I'm hungry!" Crow complained

Akiza rolled her eyes and left to find Luna.

"Not fair" Crow mumbled while his stomach growled

"If you're that hungry then go and get some food Crow." Yusei said a little annoyed, but Crow didn't notice

"Really?" Crow asked his face brightening

"Yes really" Yusei said

"Thanks Yusei" Crow said getting out of his chair and ran to where the food was

Finally peace and quiet. Yusei thought

Yusei was still thinking about earlier when he was outside and the person with the blue jacket. He was also thinking about Leo. He couldn't figure it all out. He felt there was a missing piece to Leo's disappearance. He wanted to know what it was. He felt he was apart of that missing piece, but he didn't know what he could have done.

Yusei put his head on the table very tired from the things that have been happening today and yesterday. Yusei wished they could just find Leo, and move on with their lives.

Where could he be? Yusei thought

Again I'm sorry and I hope you liked it! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

I am terribly sorry everyone that haven't uploaded in so long! I was awfully busy. Do to rush I can't describe Mandy and her parents. Sorry!

I know I'm late, but Happy birthday Lexigirl!

Please Enjoy! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

Leo looked at Ashley. Ashley noticed this.

"What?" Ashley said

"Why did you lie to her?" Leo asked

"What else was I supposed to do? You weren't saying anything. So I just said it." Ashley said

"You didn't really have to lie. You could have just said we were friends." Leo said

"Well, it's all said and done. I guess I should get my food all over again." Ashley said

"Should I wait for you?" Leo asked

"Whatever you want to do." Ashley said

"Okay then I'll wait." Leo said

Ashley looked at him and blushed.

"What? Is something wrong?" Leo asked

"No nothing's wrong. I just- Nothing." Ashley said getting another plate and started to get food again. Leo followed along.

Back with Akiza…

"Hey Luna" Akiza said

Luna turned around "Hey Akiza! Did Amanda tell you about her clothes?

"Yeah, she said someone accidentally got their food all over her clothes. How are doing over here?" Akiza asked

"I'm doing just fine." Luna said looking over to her side "I thought only two of us were supposed to come at a time."

Akiza confused "What do you mean?"

Luna pointed in the direction she was looking. Akiza looked to where Luna pointing to. She didn't expect to see what she saw. She saw Crow with a plate and filling it high with food. He was also licking his lips. Akiza sighed.

"Luna, are you almost done getting your food?" Akiza asked

"Yeah, I'm just about done." Luna answered

"Okay, go and wait with Yusei." Akiza said getting a plate "I have to get my food too."

"Okay" Luna said walking away

Meanwhile with Leo…

By now Ashley had finished getting her food. Ashley walked by to their table. As they were sitting, Ashley's family looked up from their food. Mandy was the first one to say something.

"Where have you two been?" Mandy asked

"Getting our food" Leo said

"I got my food too, but it didn't take nearly as long as you two." Mandy said

"Did something happen while you were over there?" Ashley's mom asked

"Something did happen, but it's alright now." Ashley said

"What exactly happened?" Ashley's dad asked

"Well I…kind of, accidentally spilled my food all over someone as we were trying to get back here." Ashley told him

"Was the person mad at you?" Mandy asked

"No surprisingly. She said it was alright." Ashley said "After that, I went to get my food all over again.

"What were you doing Leo?" Mandy asked

"I was waiting for her." Leo said taking off his hood

"Why'd you wait?" Mandy smirked

"No reason in particular. I just did." Leo shrugged

"Aww come on! There has to be a better reason than that." Mandy whined

"What?" Leo asked

"What do you mean 'What?'? I said there must be a better reason than that. I mean I wouldn't have waited for her and I'm her sister. She's really slow." Mandy said

"That sounds really cold coming from you." Leo said

"The truth is cold sometimes. Did you know you could finish three bottles of molasses before she can finish breakfast?" Mandy joked

"Hey!" Ashley yelled

"What?" Mandy asked

"I'm right here!" Ashley yelled

"And so" Mandy said

"That's really rude." Ashley said

"Get over it, drama queen." Mandy said as she continued to eat her food

Almost automatically, Ashley started eating her food too. Leo looked at her and thought he actually saw fumes come out of her ears. He sweat dropped and thought.

I wonder why they fight so much. They fight more than regular sisters. Leo thought

Back with Yusei….

Yusei looked up and saw Luna coming

"Hey Luna" Yusei said

"Hey Yusei" Luna said

"You got your food?" Yusei asked

"Yeah I did" Luna said

"Where's Akiza?" Yusei asked

"She's getting her food" Luna said

"Or strangling Crow" Luna murmured snickering

"What?" Yusei asked

"Oh nothing" Luna said sitting down

"Is Amanda back yet?" Luna asked

"No" Yusei said

"Oh" Luna said

Then suddenly Crow appeared out of no where, sat down, and ate his food quickly without even looking up. Yusei and Luna sweat dropped. Soon after, Akiza came too.

"Hey guys" Akiza said

"Hey Akiza" Yusei and Luna said

"Did Amanda come back yet?" Akiza asked

Before they could answer, they saw Amanda coming. They were astonished when they saw her. Crow even looked up from his food to look at Amanda. His mouth dropped wide open.

Amanda was wearing a sleeveless purple tank top with a matching skirt. The skirt had a beautiful white Hawaiian flower stitching at the hem of it. She had black high heels with a strap. Her light brown hair was n a ponytail in a purple scrunchy. She had a beautiful gold bracelet with gems all over it and gold earrings shaped like roses. She had light purple eye shadow, pink blush, and lip gloss. They could barely see it though. She had a purple purse. She also had a thick purple jacket on.

She waved at them "Hey guys"

Crow whistled and Amanda blushed as she sat down.

"Hey Amanda, you look great!" Akiza exclaimed

"She doesn't look great. She looks H.O.T. Hot!" Crow exclaimed

"Do I really look that good?" Amanda asked blushing a little more

"Yeah, you do." Luna said

"Thanks" Amanda said

"You look good, but why do you have a jacket on. It's summer." Yusei said

"Oh yeah! Before I left home, I had an urge to turn on my television. When I turned it on, it was on CNN. The news reporter was saying there was going to be-" Amanda was interrupted by the restaurant's loud speaker

"Attention! All customers who are eating must finish quickly. We will be closing in twenty minutes do to cold front!" Then the loud speaker switched off.

"A cold front" Amanda said finishing her sentence

"A cold front?" Crow yelled starting to eat his food faster than before

That really made everyone sweat drop.

"Well I guess our lunch was cut short." Yusei said

"Why don't you two go get something to eat before the restaurant closes?" Akiza asked

"I'm fine. I wasn't really all that hungry" Amanda said

"Me too" Yusei said

"Alright then" Akiza said as she started to eat her food

Now I really hope Leo has a roof over his head considering that there's a cold front coming. I hope he's alright. Yusei thought

How was that? I hope you liked it! Sorry again for taking so long! Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8!

Again I'm sorry! From now on I'll try to update sooner. I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

What we've all been waiting for: DESCRIPTIONS!

Mandy: She has orange hair that reaches her shoulders with light orange highlights. She has green eyes. At the restaurant, she's wearing a green shirt with a pair of skinny jeans.

Ashley and Mandy's mom: She has blond hair that reaches her back and blue eyes. At the restaurant, she's wearing a pink long sleeve shirt with a black skirt.

Ashley and Mandy's dad: He has short orange hair and green eyes. At the restaurant, he's wearing a striped polo shirt and blue jeans.

Please Enjoy!

"Cold front?" Mandy yelled as she started to eat her food quickly

Leo and Ashley sweat dropped.

"I was wondering why we had to get our jackets. How did you know there was going to be a cold front?" Ashley's dad asked his wife

"I didn't" Ashley's mom said

"Why'd you tell us to get our jackets?" Ashley dad asked

"I honestly don't know. I think I was still half asleep when I said that." Ashley's mom said "Why did you listen to me? It's summer. You would probably have a heat stroke."

"I listened because you're my wife and I could never ignore you." Ashley's dad said looking into her eyes

"Aww honey" Ashley's mom said looking in his eyes

"Oh man! Get a room!" Mandy said covering her eyes

"Oh sorry" They both said blushing

"You're forgiven" Mandy said smiling "I'm full"

"So am I" Ashley's dad said "What about you guys?"

"I'm just about done." Ashley said

"Me too" Ashley's mom said

"What about you Leo?" Ashley asked

Leo was moving his food around with his fork and didn't notice Ashley was talking to him.

"Leo?" Ashley said nudging him a little in the arm

"Huh what?" Leo asked

"Are you okay?" Mandy asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Why?" Leo asked

"You were just moving your food around on your plate. Is something bothering you?" Mandy asked

"I was? I didn't notice. Nothing's bothering me." Leo said

"Okay then" Mandy said

"Is it okay if I go to the restroom?" Leo asked

"Sure" Ashley's dad said

"Thanks" Leo said putting on his hood and leaving the table. He forgot to tighten the strings.

What's wrong with him? Ashley thought

Meanwhile with the others…

"I'm done" Crow said belching

"Gross" Luna disgusted

"Excuse you" Akiza said

"Well excuse me then" Crow said in a nasty tone

Before an argument broke out, a waitress came to their table.

"Are you all finished?" She asked

"Just about" Akiza said

"All right" She said putting a tray on their table and leaving

The contents of the tray were fortune cookies and the bill.

At the moment, no one was concerned about the fortune cookies. They were thinking about who was going to be paying the bill.

They were quiet for a little while.

"So who's paying?" Crow aske4d

"Yusei" Akiza and Luna said

"What? Why me?" Yusei exclaimed

"Well…" Akiza trailed on

"I know a way we can decide!" Crow exclaimed getting out his chair

"What?" Akiza asked

"Last one to the restroom pays the bill!" Crow exclaimed

"Crow, isn't that a little-" Amanda saying, but Crow started to run. Then…..

BANG!

Crow fell right to the ground along with the person he knocked into.

"Ow! Watch it!" The person yelled

"Sorry" Crow said getting up and offering his hand to the person

The person took his hand and he was pulled up to his feet.

"Thanks" He said

Crow noticed the person he knocked into was the boy with the blue jacket. He also noticed that his jacket strings weren't pulled in. He took this as an advance to see his face. But before he could the loud speaker turned on.

"Fifteen minutes until closing!" The loud speaker turned off

When he stopped listening to the speaker, the boy was gone.

He went back to the table and sat down.

When he sat down, Akiza said "You are so troublesome."

He just ignored her and he put his head on the table.

"Does anyone want to open their fortune cookies?" Luna asked taking one and opening it

"Why not" Akiza said also taking one and opening it too

"What does yours say?" Luna asked

"Though the path is rough, you'll make it through smoothly." Akiza read out loud

"I like it." Luna said

"What does yours say?" Akiza asked

"Your present is dark, but future will be bright." Luna read aloud

"That's interesting" Amanda said

"You woke up from your daze?" Akiza smirked

"Yeah" Amanda said putting her hand behind her head

"Why don't you get a fortune cookie too?" Akiza asked

"Sure" Amanda said taking a fortune cookie and opening it

"What does your say?" Akiza asked

"Think about the pleasant future not the terrible past." Amanda read aloud

Once Amanda was done reading her message, she began to ponder over it. Akiza noticed this.

"Oh no, she's in another daze." Akiza said shaking her head

"She probable can't help it." Luna said

"You're probably right." Akiza said

"I'm sleepy!" Crow complained out no where "Let's go home!"

"Are you going to pay the bill?" Akiza asked calmly

"How about we split it?" Yusei suggested

"Have you been asleep this entire time?" Akiza asked

Yusei shrugged his shoulders "I'm just tired."

"That's a great idea!" Crow said taking the book with the bill inside and opening it "How much money do we have to pay anyway?"

After a quick look inside the book, Crow's eyes got big. Then he closed it and put it back on the table.

"How much?" Akiza asked

"How much money was it per person again?" Crow asked

Akiza took the book and looked inside. She had about the same look Crow had.

"Akiza, how much money do we have to pay?" Yusei asked

"You might want to see for yourself." Akiza closed it and handed it to him

Once he opened it, he exclaimed "One hundred sixty dollars!"

"Wow that's high" Amanda said

"You got that" Akiza sighed

"How do we split it?" Crow asked

"By five" Akiza said

"I know that. I mean how much money do we each pay." Crow said

"Thirty-three dollars" Yusei said

"You just did the math?" Akiza asked

"Yeah I-" Before Yusei was hit in the shoulder

"Excuse me" The person said

Yusei turned around to see the blond girl from earlier.

"Before he could say it was okay, she ran as if her life was in danger.

"What was that about?" Crow asked

Yusei just shook his head.

Meanwhile with Leo…..

Leo sighed.

He was close to being caught again. He was grabbed by Akiza, knocked into Luna and Amanda, and rammed into by Crow.

He sighed again. He didn't know this day would be so frustrating. He just wanted to eat, but his "friends" ruined that for him.

He was still walking to the restroom. Leo didn't really need to use the restroom. He didn't want to seem as if he wasn't having a good time. Plus he just wanted to be alone.

Once he made it to the entrance to the restroom, he saw a chair near boxes.

He sat in the chair. He then put his face in his hands.

Why was all this happening to him? He wondered confused and frustrated.

Maybe I shouldn't have left. Leo thought

As he was thinking that, his hands started shaking.

He took his face out of his hands and tried to make them stop. But they just wouldn't.

He stared at them hoping they would stop. After a few seconds, his legs started to shake.

Leo couldn't understand why he was shaking or why felt scared by it.

Why is this happening? Why am I shaking? Why won't it stop? Leo thought

His body started to shake almost violently. He hugged himself trying his best to make it stop. But it didn't stop. It was like it got worse. Leo was starting to get really scared. He felt like he was going to cry. Until he heard his name.

"Leo" A familiar voice called

When he heard his name, the shaking stopped almost instantly. He looked up and saw Ashley standing there with a look of concern on her face.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I'm fine" Leo said standing up

"Why are you just sitting here hugging yourself? You look so sad." Ashley said

"I was….." Leo trailed off

Ashley waited a few seconds before saying "Never mind. We have to leave."

"What? We're leaving?" Leo asked with a smile

"Yeah" Ashley said starting to walk

Yes! Leo thought

That was the best news he had heard all day. He started to follow her.

"Why were so you gone so long?" Ashley asked

"What?" Leo asked

"You were gone for at least ten minutes," Ashley stated "I was asking why you were gone so long?"

"It felt like only a few seconds" Leo muttered

"What?" Ashley asked

"Nothing" Leo said

Ashley sighed.

"What?" Leo asked

Ashley shook her head "Nothing"

Leo was going to ask again when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Leo?" The familiar voice asked

He stopped walking and looked to his left. He jumped a little bit.

Oh no. Leo thought

It was Akiza. And she looked just as surprised as he was terrified.

"Leo, is that you?" She asked starting to reach out her hand

Before she could touch him, Ashley got in front of Leo.

"Look at the time," Ashley looked at her hand pretending to have a watch "We have to get going."

She started to push Leo.

"Wait but-" Akiza said but was cut off

"I'm sorry, but we have no idea who this 'Leo' person is. So please just leave us alone." She said pushing Leo with more force to make him move faster

Once they got far enough away, Leo said "Thanks"

"Your welcome" Ashley said and stopped him "Why didn't you pull out your jacket strings?"

"I guess I forgot" Leo said

Ashley sighed again.

After that, they made it back to the table.

"Are you ready to leave?" Ashley's dad asked

"Yeah" Ashley and Leo said

"Alright then let's go" Ashley's mom said getting up

Mandy got up "Finally"

Ashley's dad pulled out his wallet and put money on the table. Then he got up.

"Let's go" Ashley's dad said

They started to walk to the front entrance. Once they got close to Leo "friends" table, Leo hid beside Ashley's dad. He didn't want anything else to happen. Especially when they were leaving.

Once they were far from their table, Leo finally took off his hood.

Sighing with relief, Leo stopped trying to hide. After about a minute they were out of the front entrance.

They walked across the parking lot to their car.

Once they were inside the car, Leo sighed the biggest sigh of relief he had ever done.

"You tired?" Mandy asked

"Very" Leo replied "You?"

"I'm sleepy" Mandy said and closed her eyes

"What about you, Ashley?" Leo asked

"I just want to go home" Ashley said

"Same here" Leo said

"What time is it?" Ashley asked

"Three thirty-five" Ashley's mom answered

"We were there for a long time" Leo stated

The car started moving.

Suddenly Mandy fell over on Leo.

"Mandy" Leo said shaking her a little

He stopped once he realized she was asleep.

Ashley's mom turned on the car radio. A song was just finishing when she turned it on. Then a man came tell the weather report.

Surprisingly there really wasn't a cold front coming. It was just a joke that one of the news reporters made up. He was fired.

"Are you serious?" Ashley's mom asked no one in particular

"At least it was cold in the restaurant" Ashley's dad said

"I guess you're right" She said "You kids must be hot"

"Not really" Ashley said

"I'm not really hot" Leo said

Ashley then noticed Mandy "Why is she lying on you?"

"She just fell over when the car started to move." Leo answered

"She's asleep?" Ashley asked

"Yeah" Leo said

"Are you uncomfortable?" Ashley asked

"No I'm okay" Leo said

"You sure?" Ashley asked

"Yeah I'm sure" Leo said looking out of the window

"Okay then" Ashley said also looking out of the window

For some reason, Leo started thinking about what happened before they left. The look on Akiza's face when she saw him. She seemed so surprised when she saw him. She sounded almost happy when she asked if it was him. After thinking about that, he started thinking about the fun times he used to have with her and the others. That thought made him want to cry. Leo knew he was probably frowning, but didn't care. He felt tears sting his eyes.

Why is this happening to me? Leo thought letting two tears fall down his cheeks and wiping them away

Please Review! How was it? Sorry again


	9. Author's Note 1

**Hey everyone! **

**This isn't a chapter. I just wanted to tell everyone that I won't be able to update in a while.**

**Sorry.**

**I also wanted to ask if anyone thought I should make another sequel from where I left off.**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey everyone! **

**It's me!**

**Sorry again! This isn't another chapter!**

**I just wanted to get your opinion.**

**Do you think I could have written this story and Runaway Leo better? Do you think I should write them over with a different plot? **

**Please Review! Give suggestions if you want.**

**P.S. I might also upload a different story.**


	11. Author's Note 3

Author's note:

everyone! (So sorry everyone)

This is not a chapter. I again wanted to know what y'all wanted me to do. Check out the poll on my page to answer my question.

So long until next time! Remember check the poll, if you want me to write.


	12. Chapter 9!

Chapter 9! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.

So sorry everyone times one thousand! I'm sure you all just hate me now since I haven't updated in months. Again I'm sorry for not reviewing in months and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

I've seen all your reviews and I'm considering writing a sequel. I'm going to start replying to reviews. I should have started that when I started doing "Runaway Leo", but at the time I wasn't thinking about that. Sorry!

Volcaniclord: Thanks! And lol to the guilt roller coaster. I'll take that into consideration.

UnknownGal: I might use that if I decide to make another sequel.

Leopowertooldragon: Good idea! LOL about Leo living in box in Satelite!

Lexigirl: Nice idea, but I was planning to make another reason for that. Thanks!

LEO IS AWZOME: I'll think about it.

Mike11208: Sorry about that, but I'll still try to upload as fast as I can.

Midnight's Maiden62: Thanks! I'm glad you like it!

Super Saiyan 4 Majin Goku: Thanks!

PridexWretchedluver4ever: Thanks!

Yuri-chan712: Nice suggestion!

Abcdefg: Thanks so much!

AND THANKS A BUNCH TO EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED!

Please Enjoy!

"That was awkward," Crow said under his breath.

Akiza just ignored him and closed her eyes. She was sure that was Leo.

"That's the second time today. And it was the same person," Crow said. "Way to go, Akiza!"

"Crow, leave me alone," Akiza said surprisingly calm.

Crow, surprised at how calm Akiza said that, didn't say anything after that.

Then it grew quiet at their table.

Breaking the silence, Yusei said. "Maybe we should pay the bill and get out of here."

"Can someone pay for me?"Luna asked. "I left my wallet at home."

"I'll pay for you, Luna," Amanda said with a smile.

"Really?" Luna asked also with a smile.

"Sure," Amanda said.

"Thanks Amanda," Luna said giving her a hug from the side.

Akiza smiled despite how confused and worried she was.

"So can we leave now?" Crow asked.

"After we pay," Yusei said.

With that being said, everyone pulled out their wallets. Expect Luna of course. Everyone paid what they were supposed to pay. Once they were done with that, a family passed their table. Akiza thought she was the boy with the blue jacket. But after all the things that had happened, she decided not to say anything. After that they got up and started to walk to the front. When they were almost out of the door, a waitress stopped them.

"Excuse me," She said "Can I ask you something?"

"You're talking to us?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, but really want to ask her my question," She said pointing to Luna.

"What do you want to ask me?" Luna asked turning to her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"My name's Luna," Luna answered. "Why?"

"I saw someone who looked just like you. Except it was a boy," She said.

That made Luna's eyes widen. Everyone else's did too.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"I mean you two had the same hair, eye color, and about the same height," She answered.

That made Luna's eyes get even wider. "Do you know his name?"

"No sorry. One of my fellow workers told me about him, but I was only half listening. So I don't really know," She said "Sorry I just wanted to tell you."

"Was he here alone?" Luna asked.

"No, he was here with a family," She answered.

"What family?" Luna asked.

"A family that comes here often," She said.

"Why?" Luna asked.

"I think my friend said he was staying with them for the summer. But I'm not exactly sure," She said.

"What was he wearing?" Luna asked.

"He was wearing a blue jacket. That's all I remember," She said.

"Oh," was all Luna said.

"Sorry," The waitress said.

Luna pushed pass her friends and walked out of the door with her head down.

"Luna," Akiza called following her.

"Did I do something wrong?" The waitress asked looking confused.

"No, you didn't," Amanda said.

"Oh okay then," She said as her face brightened. "Have a nice day."

"You too," Amanda said leaving the restaurant along with Crow and Yusei.

They caught up with Akiza and Luna. Akiza was talking to Luna, trying to snap her out of it.

"Luna, it's probably not even what you're thinking," Akiza said.

Luna was silent.

"Come on Luna," Akiza said. "She was probably talking about someone else."

Luna was silent.

"Luna, he couldn't have been there. We would have noticed," Akiza said.

Luna was still silent.

"Luna, talk to me," Akiza said.

Luna took a deep breath and quietly asked "How do you know?"

"What?" Akiza asked.

"How do you know?" Luna asked a little bit louder.

Akiza still didn't hear.

"What?" Akiza asked again.

"How do you know?" Luna asked almost in a yell.

"Well I…," Akiza trailed on.

"Exactly!" Luna did yell. "Why are you telling me that's not him?"

"Luna, calm down," Akiza said.

"How can you tell me to calm down?" Luna yelled. "Didn't you think it was weird how we kept running into him like we did?"

"Stop yelling at me!" Akiza yelled back.

"Answer my question!" Luna yelled.

"Not until you stop yelling at me!" Akiza yelled.

Luna took more deep breaths. She was so close to kicking Akiza in the leg until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and it was Amanda.

"Luna, it's okay. Just calm down," Amanda calmly with a comforting smile.

Despite her angry, Luna smiled a little. She took a few more deep breaths and was finally calm.

"You're okay now?" Amanda asked.

Luna nodded.

"Do you want to ask me that question again calmly this time?" Akiza asked.

Luna shook her head looking down. That confused Akiza.

"Why not?" Akiza asked.

Luna just shook her head again and sped up a little. Akiza put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Luna, why don't you want to?" Akiza asked.

Luna mumbled something under her breath and shrugged Akiza's hand off her shoulders. She then got in front of all her friends.

Akiza was about to ask what she said, but decided not to. The rest of the walk was silent.

They eventually made it back to the hotel. They stood in front of the building.

"I guess I should go home now," Amanda said, but her hand was grabbed.

She turned and Luna's hand was in hers. Luna's head was still down.

"Don't leave," Luna whispered. "Please."

Although Luna was whispering, Amanda still heard her. She then smiled. "Sure."

Head still down, Luna smiled.

They walked into the building.

Meanwhile with Leo…...

The rest of the ride home was silent. By the time they got home, Leo was almost asleep.

Leo shook Mandy awake.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"You fell asleep," Leo answered.

"I fell on you?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah," Leo said.

"Oh sorry," She was taking off her seatbelt.

"It's alright," Leo said also taking off his seatbelt.

"Finally," Ashley said suddenly and took off her seatbelt. "We're home."

"Yep finally," Leo said getting out of the car.

"Now I can sleep in my bed," Mandy said coming out of the car.

Ashley and her parents came out of the car. Ashley's dad opened the front door of their house and they all rushed inside. Ashley's parents plopped down on the couch tired. Mandy ran up the stairs with Ashley and Leo following.

Once they were upstairs, Mandy ran into her room, collapsing on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. Ashley and Leo went into Ashley's room. Ashley laid down on her bed while Leo sat beside her letting out a sigh. There wasn't really a reason why he sighed, he just did.

"Aren't you glad we're home?" Ashley asked.

"You don't even know the half of it," Leo said with another sigh.

"Leo, there's something I wanted to ask you," Ashley said sitting up.

"What?" Leo asked.

"It's about something I noticed at the restaurant," Ashley said.

"What?" Leo asked looking at her.

"I noticed you seemed a little…," She was looking for the right word. "Depressed at the restaurant."

"Can you tell me what was wrong?" Ashley asked.

Leo shifted a little. "Nothing was wrong. What makes you think that?"

Ashley raised an eyebrow at his movement. "You sure? You're telling the truth?"

"Why would I lie?" Leo asked avoiding her question.

"I didn't say you lied," Ashley said. "I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, nothing was wrong," Leo said not looking at her.

Ashley sighed. "Okay then. You don't have to tell me."

Leo sighed with sighed with relief, but made sure Ashley didn't see him. Luckily for him, she didn't seem to notice. There was a strange silence between the two of them.

Leo laid down on Ashley's bed and closed his eyes. He thought about the day and what had happened. So much had happened and only about two and a half hours had passed. He was exhausted. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, unaware that Ashley was calling his name.

How was that? Please review!

P.S. So sorry again!


	13. Author's Note 4

Author's Note:

As always, I'M VERRY SORRY that I haven't updated in so long. I should have said something. I wanted to tell everyone that I am rewriting both Runaway Leo and The Streets of the Forgotten. If anyone wants me to continue the current one than review me about it.

Again I'm sorry and please review if you have any thoughts.


	14. Author's Note 5

**Author's Note!**

**Hey readers of Fanfiction! I have made this author's note to tell everyone that I am still alive. And also to say that I have changed my mind. I have decided to continue Streets of the Forgotten from where I left off. I know this might upset some people because I may seem like I am indecisive and were expecting the rewrite. But to be honest and not rude in anyway, I couldn't care less. I'm sorry if I offended anyone by that, but when I started this story I thought it wasn't good enough. And that is why I decided at first to rewrite it. But then I realized that I should keep writing it since people liked it so much. I'm sorry to those who were looking forward to the rewrite, but this is my final decision. I will try to get a new chapter of Streets of the Forgotten by the beginning of next month (I am not promising anything! I said I would try!)**

**Again, I am still alive (and busy), and sorry to all those who were expecting the rewrite. I apologize and I hope you are still willing to read the continuation of the original. If you don't, your lose.**

**P.S. If you were reading That Was Better Than I Thought, I plan on continuing that too.**

**P.S.S. You don't have to worry! I plan on keeping up with the story this time.**


	15. Chapter 10

**Here it finally is! Sorry it took so long! I hope this new chapter will make up for all the time you had to wait. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10! I don't own Yugioh 5D's.**

**Once Luna and her friends got to the room, they all just sat on the couches. No one knew what to say exactly. There was an awkward silence in the room. Yusei broke that silence.**

"**Should we file a missing person report?" Yusei asked aloud. No one answered so he continued. "That seems like our only option now. We've been searching for Leo since yesterday and still can't find him. We also don't have any clues. Maybe except what the waitress told, but we can't go by that. It could have been a coincidence."**

"**You've got a point, but you know how the police are," Akiza started. "We'll have to wait 24 hours before we file a missing person report."**

"**That's true," Crow said. "What time did we find out he was gone?"**

"**Around eleven pm I think," Yusei said.**

"**Did he leave a note or something that would tell you where he might be?" Amanda asked.**

"**Yeah, he did," Luna said. "It said he went to the arcade and that he would be back around nine pm, but he never came back."**

"**Do you think that he might have been kidnapped?" Akiza asked.**

**The question just hung in air. Then, an awkward silence followed after. They didn't even think of the fact that he could have been kidnapped. They also didn't think of the fact that that might be the case. That would bring the whole situation to a whole other lever. Hopefully, that wasn't the case.**

'**Did he run away?' But as soon as she thought it, Amanda shook it out of her head. 'Why would he do that? His sister and friends seem so nice. But he did say something while he was in the hospital that would make it seem like he would run away.'**

***Flashback***

**Amanda walked into Leo's hospital room. She found him asleep with drool coming out of his mouth. She giggled and wiped his drool with a napkin. The hospital started to take the bandages off of his body about a week ago so Amanda came to check if more of his wounds healed. Before she even got a chance to unwrap the bandages, Leo started to mumble in his sleep.**

"**Why?" Leo asked in his sleep. "Why'd…they do it?"**

"**Who did what?" Amanda asked shaking him. "Leo, wake up."**

**He didn't budge at all. "Maybe they…never really did care. I've probably…been asleep this whole time."**

'**What is he talking about?' Amanda thought as she shook him harder. "Leo, come on. Wake up."**

**Leo still didn't budge. "Maybe things would be better…if I just left…and never come back." Then he let out a loud snore.**

'**What?' Amanda looked at him shocked at what she'd just heard. Even though she had no idea what he was talking about, she was still surprised at what he was saying. She shook him as hard as she could, considering his wounds. "Leo, please wake up!"**

**Leo finally woke up. "What happened? An earthquake?"**

**Amanda sighed with relief and laughed at what he had said. "No, there's not an earthquake." Amanda quickly decided not to tell Leo about what she heard him say since he was acting the way usually did. "I just came to check your wounds."**

**Leo grunted. "You're not going to make it hurt like the last one did, are you? That guy was a real man-handler."**

**Amanda laughed again. "No, I'm not going to make it hurt. Just stay still and you'll barely feel a thing." With that, she started to unwrap his bandages.**

***End Flashback***

**Even though she didn't want to suggest it, Amanda knew she had to ask. "Do you guys think he ran away?"**

**No one said anything for a minute or so. Then Crow spoke. "Why would he run away? Other than landing in the hospital with lots of injuries, nothing bad really happened to him."**

"**I don't know," Amanda said half truthfully. "Maybe he felt sad or maybe trapped."**

"**Why would he feel that way when he has all of this?" Crow asked standing up and spread out his arm at everything. "He goes to a great school, has good friends who stay with him in tough situations, and he's rich! I'd be surprised if he's anything less than happy."**

"**Wealth doesn't assure happiness," Amanda answered. "Going to his "great" school and having such "good friends" doesn't assure it either."**

"**What do you-" Crow was interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**Akiza stood up and answered the door. Carly was standing there smiling with a bag of cookies. "Hey Akiza!"**

"**Um…hi Carly. What are you doing here?"**

**Carly pouted playfully. "So I need a reason to come visit my friends?"**

"**No no," Akiza said waving her hand. "I was just wondering is all."**

"**May I come in then?" Carly asked.**

"**Sure," Akiza said letting her in.**

"**Hey guys," Carly said as soon as she got inside. "Who's that?" She said pointing to Amanda.**

"**My name's Amanda and who might you be?" Amanda asked.**

"**My name's Carly. You have a nice name." Carly smiled.**

"**You too," Amanda smiled too.**

"**Who wants cookies?" Carly asked as she placed them on the table and sat on the couch next to Jack. "I made them myself."**

**Yusei picked one up. "What are these?"**

"**I made different kinds," Carly smiled a big smile. "I made chocolate chip, sugar, peanut butter, and iced cookies."**

**Everyone started to take some. For a moment, they all forgot about Leo. All of them except Amanda. Even though the cookies were very delicious, she just couldn't enjoy it thinking about Leo.**

**Suddenly, Carly asked the question no one knew the answer to. "Hey, where's Leo?"**

**Everyone stopped eating the cookies and remained quiet, not answering her question. Everyone except Jack. Jack kept eating as though he didn't hear anything. Then he answered her question.**

"**The kid's gone," he said in between bites.**

"**What?" Carly asked.**

"**I said the kid's gone as in missing, can't find him, we don't know where he is," He answered.**

**Carly gasped. "Really? Oh my goodness! Have you guys told the police yet?"**

**Yusei shook his head. "We have to wait twenty-four hours before telling the police."**

"**When did you find out he was gone?" Carly asked.**

"**We found out around eleven o' clock last night," Yusei answered.**

"**Last night?" Carly asked with a confused expression on her face. Yusei nodded. "How was it last night?**

"**It was last night because that's when we found out he was gone," Yusei explained. "Why?"**

"**Well, yesterday I saw Leo in the park eating a sandwich," Carly replied.**

**Everyone looked at Carly with wide eyes. They all said "What?"**

"**Yeah," Carly said. "But as soon as I called to him, he started to run away from me."**

"**Why would he do that?" Luna asked in confusion.**

**Carly shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was just going to ask him how he was doing since he just got out of the hospital."**

"**When did that happen?" Akiza asked.**

"**Around 10:30 pm," Carly answered.**

**Everyone grew quiet, taking in everything they had heard. Crow looked thoughtful. "Maybe Leo really did run away."**

"**What changed your mind?" Luna asked, still not quite getting it.**

"**Think about it. Why would he be the park when he wrote that he'd be at the arcade?" Crow said.**

"**Good point," Akiza said.**

"**We found the note two hours before nine o' clock, which was seven o' clock. I think it was to buy time," Crow said as he got nods. "Also if he knew he was going to be late to come home, he would have asked someone in the arcade to use their phone. So he was probably never at the arcade to begin with."**

"**You're suggesting he lied?" Amanda asked a little surprised.**

**Crow shrugged. "There's no way around it so yeah. That's exactly what I'm suggesting."**

**Crow then said "Finally, even if he did end up in the park later than he wrote in his note, why would he run away from Carly when she called his name? He either ran because he wasn't thinking or because he thought she would ask him a bunch of questions about why he was alone."**

"**What reason would he have to run away though?" Akiza asked. "It makes no sense to run away just to run away."**

**Crow shrugged his shoulders. "How am I supposed to know? He ran away, not me."**

"**Maybe he ran away because he felt alone and unwanted," Amanda said suddenly, which made everyone in the room look at her surprised.**

"**What makes you say that Amanda?" Yusei asked.**

**Amanda looked down at her hands and bit her lip. "Did Leo ever tell you what happened to make him go to the hospital?"**

"**Nope. He didn't even give us a hint or clue. He just kept telling us that if he told the person he cherished the most would get hurt," Crow answered. "Why?"**

"**Well," Amanda started as tears were starting to form in her eyes. "He told me. And now I realize I should have told you a long time ago."**

"**Wait a second," Luna said as she stood up. "You knew why my brother was in the hospital?"**

"**Yes," Amanda answered, still looking down.**

"**All this time you knew why my brother looked like he'd been hit by a car and you didn't tell us?" Luna asked with a little anger in her voice. Amanda nodded. Tears formed in Luna's eyes. "Why Amanda? Why? We were all so worried about him and you just watched in the background as it was all happening."**

**Amanda look at Luna, her eyes still filled with tears. "It's not like that. I promised I wouldn't tell."**

"**Tell me what it's like then! Tell me what it's like, Amanda!" Luna yelled. "What if Leo's wounds were fatal? What if he had died? What would your promise have meant after he was dead? Nothing that's what! If you had kept your promise after he had died, no one would know why he died! No one except for you, Amanda!"**

**Amanda looked at Luna shocked and speechless. Even thought it hurt to hear Luna's words, there was some truth to them. Amanda shut her eyes holding back the tears that were threatening to fall.**

"**Luna, calm down," Akiza said. Luna looked at Akiza with her tears about to fall. She sat down and took deep breaths to calm herself.**

"**Well if everyone is done yelling," Yusei was the first to speak again. "Amanda, please explain what happened."**

**Amanda nodded. "Sure."**

…**Meanwhile at Ashley's house…..**

"**Leo," Ashley called as she shook him slightly. "Leo."**

**Leo didn't wake up even after she started to shake him harder.**

'**Whoa,' Ashley thought. 'He must be exhausted.'**

**Ashley left the room and closed the door slowly behind her. She then walked down the stairs to see that her parents were no longer in their position on the couch they were before. She sat on the couch, found the remote, and flipped on the flat screen television in front of her. Ashley immediately flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. She sighed and went to the guide channel. As the channels scrolled up the screen, Ashley waited for a program that looked like it was worth watching.**

**Suddenly, she heard the door bell ring. Groaning and getting out of her comfortable spot, Ashley got up and looked through the peephole in the door. She paled slightly from who she saw through the hole. Ashley slowly walked back to her seat on the couch, hoping that the person at the door wouldn't ring the door bell again. Her hopes were in vain when she heard the door bell ring again.**

**Sighing, knowing that she couldn't avoid it, Ashley trudged towards the door and opened it to reveal a girl who looked about Ashley's age or older. She sported long brown hair that reached her mid-back and big blue eyes. She wore a short purple tank top, which showed her navel, and blue skinny jeans. She also wore brown open-toed sandals.**

**Once she saw Ashley, she folded her arms over her chest with a smirk on her face that annoyed Ashley. "Hey Ash-Ash. How's life treating you? Horrible I hope."**

**Ashley glared at her. "It's perfectly fine Vicky."**

**How was that? I hope you liked it! Again, sorry for the wait! Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 11

Merry Christmas!

Ch. 11

Sorry about the wait!

Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

"That's everything," Amanda concluded her explanation. Everyone took a moment to let everything they had heard sink in before Crow broke their silence.

"So let me get this straight," Crow started, still digesting everything he'd heard. "Leo was beat up by bullies, causing him to go to the hospital, trying to protect his most cherished person, who was Luna, and didn't tell us because they would have done something to her?"

Amanda nodded. "Pretty much."

"That's helpful information, but," Akiza commented. "That doesn't help us in finding out where Leo is."

Suddenly Jack got up and walked to the door of the hotel room. Yusei arched an eyebrow. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be back," Jack said, not answering his question and opened the door.

"Jack-" Jack closed (or more like slammed) the door shut behind him before Yusei could finish.

"What's up with him?" Crow asked out loud in general.

Meanwhile at Ashley's house….

"I've warned you before to only call me Veronica," Veronica snapped, glaring back at Ashley.

"I'll think about that the next time I see you _Vicky_," Ashley said with venom in her voice. "Why are you here?"

"To rub how much better I am than you in your face," She said. Then she spoke matter of factly. "Actually, I heard you were going on some trip with your family soon."

Ashley's eyes widened for a moment before turning back into narrowed slits towards the brunette. "How did you hear about that?"

"I have my sources and that's all you need to know," Veronica said. "So, where are you going?"

Ashley stood, after blinking a couple of times, looking at the girl in front of her dumbfounded and confused. "Why do you care? Last time I checked, you couldn't care less about me."

"Well," Veronica started as she pulled out a nail file from her pocket and filed her fingernails. She continued without looking at Ashley. "If you must know, I'm also going on a family trip and I was going to make sure I was going on a better trip than you."

Ashley inwardly growled at her bluntness and glared _very_, _very _sharp daggers at Veronica. "Look Vicky, I don't have the energy for this right now. So could you just-"

"Ashley," Ashley's mom called coming from a room that was adjacent the living room. "Who's at the front door?"

Veronica smiled a toothy smile. "Hello. How are you?"

"Well, hello Veronica," Ashley's mom said. "I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"I'm just fine," Veronica answered. "May I come in?"

"Yes you may," Ashley's mother answered, letting Veronica inside their home and closing the door behind her. "Can I get you anything?"

"Cold water would be nice," Veronica answered sweetly.

"Okay. Coming right back," Ashley's mom said over his shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

Ashley glared at Veronica even more. Veronica noticed, but brushed it off. "I know I'm good looking, but you really don't have to stare. I might catch your ugly."

A vein stuck out in Ashley's head. "Well at least I'm not ugly on the inside."

Before Veronica could retort, Ashley asked a question. "Can you tell me why you're here so you can leave?"

"I want to know where you've going on your trip," Veronica said, starting to file her nails again.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"I told you before," Veronica said. "I wanted to make sure I was going on a better trip than you."

"We're going to go to a resort in Hawaii," Ashley said, pointing to the door. "Now leave."

"I'm back," Ashley's mom said as she walked into the room carrying a cold bottle of water and gave it to Veronica. "Here you go."

"Thank you," Veronica said taking the bottle and looked at her watch. "I have to get going. Bye."

"It was nice seeing you again Veronica," Ashley's mom said as she watched Veronica walk out of the front door.

Ashley scoffed inwardly. 'It's never nice seeing her.'

Ashley's mom left to do other things while Ashley went back to watching television. She still couldn't find anything on the channel guide, gave up, and went into the kitchen for a snack.

Meanwhile with Jack….

As Jack walked the streets of Neo Domino, he stomped in anger and thought to himself. 'Why did that kid have to go running off?! I would be relaxing right now if it weren't for him!'

"Jack!" Jack heard suddenly. "It's been a while!"

Jack turned around and saw a face he hadn't seen for quite a while.

* * *

What did you guys think of this chapter?! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	17. Chapter 12

Merry Christmas!

Chapter 12!

Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me.

Sorry for the long wait!

Enjoy!

Leo stood in a square, four wall room as white as snow. He looked around the room. Leo was in one of the four corners of the room and saw another person in the corner across the room.

Leo got up from his spot in the corner. As he neared this person, Leo noticed that they had the same hair color as him and that their back was to him. As he neared even closer, he could hear sobbing from them. When he was finally by the person's back, he tapped them on the shoulder. "Are you okay?"

The person turned to him and Leo paled considerably. Leo saw his sister's sorrowful red eyes as tears ran down her face. When she saw Leo, her eyes widened and she cried harder. "Why did you leave us Leo?! Why?!"

Leo awoke from his nightmare with a jolt and drenched in sweat. 'Whoa! What a nightmare!"

Leo shook his head and the sweat from his face as he stood up from his position on the bed. He looked around to soon realize that Ashley was no longer in the room with him. Still shaking his head in shock from his dream, Leo headed toward the door and exited the room.

Leo made his way down the stairs. Once he was down the stairs, Leo proceeded into the kitchen when he found that the living room was empty with the television set still on. As Leo rounded the corner, he could see Ashley inside the pantry of the kitchen. Her head was inside of the pantry so she didn't notice Leo coming up slowly behind her and then saying "hey Ashley."

Ashley's head went up instantly and hit against one of the cabinets. "Ow!"

She turned around with a bit of a grimace until she saw Leo. Then she rubbed the spot on her head that she had hit. "What was that for?"

Leo shrugged his shoulders and smiled a little mischievously. I guess I wanted to surprise you."

"Judging by the size of this bump on the back of my head, I can say you accomplished that mission," Ashley said as she continued to rub the spot on the back of her head. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was. I just…," Leo paused wondering whether or not he should tell Ashley about his nightmare.

"You just what?" Ashley asked.

"Is it okay if I go for a walk?" Leo asked suddenly before thinking about it.

"A walk?" Ashley asked arching an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just… um," Leo started. "I need some fresh air."

"I guess it's okay, but," Ashley said. "Aren't you afraid your friends might-"

"I'm not that worried about them," Leo said, interrupting Ashley. After receiving an uncertain glance from Ashley, Leo added "Don't worry so much. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure…," Ashley said. "Just don't stay out too long."

"Okay," Leo answered as he walked to the front door and out of it.

….Meanwhile with Jack….

"Kaylin? Is that you?" Jack could not believe what he was seeing. Was it really Kaylin?

"The one and only," Kaylin answered as he made his way toward Jack.

"Where have you been all these years?" Jack asked.

Kaylin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Around."

"How have you been doing?" Jack asked his friend.

"Pretty good so far," Kaylin answered. "How about you?"

Jack grunted. "Just dandy."

"You don't sound 'just dandy'," Kaylin commented. "What's up?"

"Okay, there are these fraternal twins Yusei, Crow, and I know and one of them went missing. Now all anyone is thinking about is that missing brat and wherever he might be," Jack explained with another grunt. "It's really annoying."

"And I can assume you are helping them look for this kid?" Kaylin asked.

"Yeah," Jack answered. "What about it?"

"Well, if it's so annoying to you," Kaylin said. "Why are you helping?"

"Well I-" Jack started, but stopped when he realized he had no real reason. Jack then became frustrated. "Oh forget it."

Kaylin laughed. "I didn't mean to get you upset."

"Well you did," Jack said.

Then Jack suddenly stopped walking. Kaylin looked back at Jack, who had his mouth agape. "What's wrong?"

"It's him!" Jack exclaimed loudly, pointing ahead of him. "That's the missing twin!"

Kaylin's eyes followed where Jack's finger was pointed just in time to lock eyes with a green haired child across the streets from him. As soon as the kid saw Kaylin, he started running in the other direction. Jack quickly gave chase and Kaylin followed reluctantly.

….Meanwhile with Leo….

At this point, Leo had been walking on the streets for about ten minutes. He had walked past many buildings including his school. Or rather, his old school.

Thinking about his old school got Leo thinking about the future, about what would happen after summer. He didn't plan what he would do once he left his home or even meeting Ashley. What was he going to do?

Leo sighed hopelessly. 'Guess I'll figure it out later.'

Leo kept walking until he reached the park he last saw Carly. He looked at the bench he had been sitting on and thought about that day. 'Maybe I shouldn't have run away from her like that.'

Leo sighed again feeling even more hopeless. 'What am I going to do?'

It was at that moment that Leo heard someone exclaim "it's him!"

Leo's blood froze as he turned his head towards one of the familiar faces saying that and pointing toward him. Jack. Leo could recognize that voice anywhere. Leo also noticed a blue haired male standing next to him. Leo and the male locked glances at each other right after Jack exclaimed "that's the missing twin!" On impulse, Leo bolted in the direction he had come hoping to be able to get away. Unfortunately for him, he could hear footsteps only a few behind him.

….Meanwhile with Jack….

Jack ran after Leo with Kaylin right behind him. He was running in rage. All that worrying everybody did and Leo was walking around without a care in the world!

That thought caused Jack to run even faster. Before he knew it, Jack was only a few feet behind Leo. Jack then noticed that Kaylin was starting to lag behind. "Hurry up Kaylin!"

"I…haven't done…this much running…in a while!" Kaylin panted. "Give me…a break!"

Jack growled lowly under his breath and continued to focus on his moving target. He was started to get tired as well and he could tell Leo was starting to lose speed. He continued (or tried to) in strong pursuit.

Suddenly, Leo turned sharply on a street. Jack quickly followed and saw that it was a dead end. Once Leo realized this, however, he was already trapped within the walls of the dead end. Then he turned to Jack with a pale face and looking like a deer caught in the headlight.

What did you guys think of this chapter?! PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. Sorry again for such a long time of not updating.

P.S.S. Also, I will be updating all the chapters of all my stories pretty soon. So don't think that there are a billion new chapters, okay? I don't want you to be disappointed.

P.S.S.S. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 13

Chapter 13! Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!

Leo could feel the blood drain from his face as he turned to see a very angry and out-of-breath Jack. Leo looked everywhere, but Jack's piercing eyes to find an escape. Unfortunately, there was none. There was even less of a chance for an escape once the blue haired male caught up to where they were.

"Can we…not do that…again?" The blue haired male panted. "…please?"

Jack didn't even answer as he was too busy glaring at Leo and catching his breath. Once he had actually caught his breath, Jack stood tall and glared even more at Leo. Leo laughed nervously. "Hey Jack. Long time no see."

"Be quiet," Jack said sharply as he started to close in on Leo. "Where have you been all this time?"

Leo didn't answer as he began to back up in the corner of the dead end. Jack kept getting closer. "Answer my question. Where have you been all this time?"

Leo still did not answer as Jack continued to inch up toward him. As Jack got closer, Leo saw an opening. 'This may be my only chance.'

As soon as Jack was in five inches of him, Leo ran through his open space. Then Jack exclaimed "Kaylin! Catch him!"

At this exclamation, the blue haired male grabbed Leo by his arm as he was about to run past him. He twisted Leo's arm back and put Leo against the wall. Leo yelled out in pain from his arm being twisted back so far. Then Jack said "Kaylin, ease up. He's just a kid."

"Sorry," Kaylin said pulling Leo's arm back down to ease all the pain. "Reflexes."

Jack came to where Leo and Kaylin were and said to Leo, not caring that he was against the wall. "I'll ask you again. Where have you been all this time?"

Leo continued to remain silent. There was no way Leo was going to tell Jack where he was and get Ashley's family even more involved in this whole mess. Jack growled in anger. "Fine. I'm sure Yusei and Luna can get you to talk. Come on Kaylin, bring him with us."

Leo felt sick after not hearing the names Yusei and Luna ever since he left. Kaylin pulled him off the wall, untwisted his arm, and pulled him along.

….Meanwhile with Ashley….

Currently, Ashley sat in her room reading her summer reading book when she looked at her clock to see that it was almost six o'clock. 'Where's Leo?'

Just as Ashley was thinking this, she heard a soft knock on her closed bedroom door. "Come in."

To Ashley's surprise, Mandy opened the door. With a confused look, Ashley said to Mandy "I thought you were asleep."

Mandy yawned. "Well, you think a lot of things.

"Hey," Mandy said looking around Ashley's room. "Where's Leo?"

"Why?" Ashley asked quickly.

"I just thought he'd be in here," Mandy said. Then she said suspiciously "Is he dead in the closet?"

Ashley filled with shock. "What?!"

"It's called a joke. Ever heard of one?" Mandy asked rhetorically. "But seriously where is Leo?"

"He's…not here right now," Ashley answered.

"Well, I can see that Einstein," Mandy commented then shook her head. "Never mind. It's not really important right now anyway."

Inwardly, Ashley sighed with relief as Mandy continued. "What's really important is my next question. Did you and Leo actually go to the same school?"

Ashley paled slightly. "Why do you ask that?"

"Well," Mandy started. "Whenever our parents and I went to your school, I never saw him there."

"How would you know who goes to my school?" Ashley asked.

"I usually walk around your school when Mom and Dad are having a parent-teacher conference with your teachers," When Mandy got a strange look from Ashley; she said "You can't blame me. Those meetings are_ so _boring.

"Anyway, I see a lot of your classmates and know a lot of them too, but," Mandy said. "I've never seen Leo. Not even one time."

"Y-you heard from Leo that his parents are always away on business trips," Ashley continued shakily.

"He wasn't in your class picture either," Mandy said. "You know the one on the wall when you walk through the front door of the school."

"Uh-uh," Ashley stuttered. "H-he was sick that day. Terrible case of the flu."

Mandy narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?"

"Y-yeah,"

Mandy continued to narrow her eyes at Ashley. "There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"What? No…," Ashley looked away as she answered.

"I will find out what's going on," Mandy said, doing the I'm-watching-you sign, and walking out of Ashley's bedroom.

As soon as Mandy was out of the room, Ashley sighed with relief. 'Phew! That was close.'

Mandy was so close to finding out and Ashley didn't know how much longer she could keep this up. Where was Leo? He's been gone for hours. If Leo didn't come back soon, Ashley's parents would start to worry. That would lead to nowhere good.

Ashley sighed. 'Where is Leo?'

….Meanwhile with Leo….

Leo was still being dragged through the streets. He tried to pull out of Kaylin's grip, but he would just tighten his grip on Leo's wrist and pulling him along. People on the streets who witnessed this were told by Jack that Leo was their brother. No one listened to Leo's protests, thinking that he was in some kind of trouble.

Each block that they got closer to Leo's hotel, the more frantic Leo became. At this point, the three of them reached a traffic post and they had to stop. Cars were driving by and the three of them were in a crowd of people.

As they were standing there, Leo began to think that this was his chance to get free. Thankfully for Leo, there happen to be a woman in front of Leo and an idea popped into his head. He didn't like the idea, but it was all Leo could think of.

Leo quickly looked to see if Jack or Kaylin were looking. Luckily for him, they were both occupied with the traffic lights. Leo sighed as he slowly reached out his hand and squeezed the woman's leg. Then Leo quickly put his hand to his side and acted innocent. The woman turned around with an angry expression and looked at Kaylin. Kaylin smiled at her despite her expression. Then out of nowhere, the woman punched him straight in the jaw. In shock, the blue haired male let go of Leo's arm to grab his pain-filled jaw.

Leo took this as an opportunity to run in the opposite direction they had been going in. To help his situation, the traffic light turned red and the crowd Jack, Kaylin, and Leo were standing moved the opposite direction Leo was going in. Because of this, Jack and Kaylin couldn't run after him. By the time the crowd was across the street, Leo was already far ahead of them and they couldn't see Leo anywhere they turned.

….Meanwhile with Jack….

"That little runt got away!" Jack exclaimed after searching that whole street.

"Why did that lady punch me?" Kaylin asked while holding his jaw. "That really hurt."

"We have bigger things to worry about than your face!" Jack exclaimed at Kaylin. "He got away!"

"Okay Jack, calm down," Kaylin said to his friend.

"How can I calm down?!" Jack exclaimed then noticed all the attention he was attracting to Kaylin and himself. "You have no idea how stressful it's been since that kid's left. He is all anyone-"

"Sorry to interrupt you, but," Kaylin shouted. "If you're so stressed about it, then why do you help in this search?"

"I don't want to sound heartless, but," Kaylin said quickly. "It seems obvious to me that you don't like that kid."

"I don't," Jack said.

"Exactly, but again I have to ask," Kaylin said. "Why are you helping in this search?"

Jack opened his mouth as though he was going to answer Kaylin's question, but he truly had no answer to his question. After thinking on the question for another moment, Jack still had no answer to Kaylin's question. Kaylin realized he wasn't going to get an answer to his question and sighed. "Never mind."

Jack, thankful that he didn't have to answer, said to Kaylin. "Let's go to Yusei and the others. I'm sure they will want to know about what happened."

"The others?" Kaylin raised an eyebrow.

"You'll meet them once we get there," Jack said walking across the street to the TOPS Hotel with Kaylin right behind him.

What did you guys think of this chapter?! I hope you liked it!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 14

Chapter 14! Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!

Leo kept running until he found himself in the park he encountered Carly in. He looked behind him to make sure Kaylin and Jack weren't following him. Thankfully, no one was following Leo. He sat on one of the park benches because he wanted to catch his breath and his legs felt as though they were going to give out.

Once Leo had finally caught his breath, he threw his head back on the back of the bench and let his body relax. As Leo watched the clouds go by, he began to think about his current situation. Unfortunately, since Leo escaped Jack and Kaylin, Leo felt pretty sure that Jack would go back and tell Leo's former friends that he ran away from them. Then his former friends would proceed to call the police and say he ran away.

Leo sighed. There was no possible way for him to stay with Ashley's family any longer. If he stayed with them, they would eventually find out his secret. They might also be disappointed with him. Leo didn't want that.

Leo sighed again. What was he going to do?

Without him noticing it, someone sat down on the bench next to Leo. Leo did not even look to see who was sitting next to him. He was too frustrated to care.

"What's wrong with you?" Leo looked at the person next to him. The person next to Leo turned out to be a man in his early forties. The man had a plain white shirt and black trousers. He had green eyes and graying black hair. He also looked a bit concerned.

"I'm just a little stressed," Leo answered without much hesitation.

The man chuckled slightly. "You're too young to be feeling stressed.

"Why are you stressed if you don't mind me asking?" The man asked.

Leo hesitated. He didn't think it was very smart to tell strangers his problems, but he also needed an outlet. Leo didn't want to tell him the whole truth because it would probably result in this stranger calling the police and forcing him back home. So he decided to tell a lie. "Well, you see there's this story I am writing. The story is about a boy who ran away from home because he feels as though he is being left out of everything and that his twin sister doesn't care for him anymore. The boy that ran away is taken in by a family for the summer because he happens to bump into a girl who is nice enough to offer this boy she doesn't even know a place to stay at the family's house. He explains his situation to this girl and she tries her best to help him keep his secret. The next day, the family takes this boy to his favorite restaurant to officially welcome him. Unfortunately for the boy, the people he was running away from are also there at the restaurant. The boy soon realizes this and tries, with the help of the girl who took him in, to not be caught by the people he ran away from. Several times, the boy is almost caught, but he manages to leave the restaurant with the family without being caught. So, the family and the boy go to the family's house and rest. After resting and waking up from a nightmare, the boy who ran away asks the girl who took him in if he could go for a walk. Hesitantly, the girl says it's fine, but wants him to be careful so that he doesn't run into the people he was trying to run away from. As the boy is on his walk and deep in thought, one of the people he was trying to run away from, accompanied by another person, spots him and begins to chase after him. The boy tries to run away from the two, but ends up in a dead end and being dragged toward where the boy used to live. As the boy is being dragged along, he begins to think of ways to get out of one of the person tightening grip. The three of them stop at a traffic light post and a woman happens to be standing in front of the boy. The boy developed an idea, one he did not like in particular, but thought it was his only means of escape. So the boy squeezes the woman's thigh and the woman, thinking that the person responsible was the person holding onto the boy, punches that person in the face. The person holding onto the boy let go of the boy because of the pain in their face. The boy uses this as his opportunity to escape and runs in the opposite direction he was being dragged in. The two other people couldn't follow him because the crowd they were standing in started to move against them. So, the boy manages to escape the two and run all the way to the park nearest the family's, the family that took him in, house.

"Now I'm stuck in the story," Leo said then took in a deep breath. "The boy can't just go back to the family's house because the two people he ran away would go back to the people he was running away from and tell them he ran away. But he also doesn't want to go back to the place he used to live because he would have to leave the family that kindly took him in when they didn't know him. Granted, the boy and the girl that took him in did tell some lies in order for him to stay there, but the boy was also starting to feel more welcome. I don't know what to do. What do you suggest I do?"

The man was blown away by everything Leo had just said. His eyes had widened after Leo had finished explaining everything to him. "Wow. I was just expecting some explanation about summer reading homework, but you sure proved me wrong."

The man remained silent for a brief moment as he appeared to actually be thinking about an answer to Leo's question. "I don't want to tell you what to write in your story, and it sounds like a good story, but I suggest you make the boy in your story go back home where he belongs."

Leo looked at the man as if he were crazy. "But the boy was feeling left of everything and unloved."

"Did the boy ever confront the people he was trying to run away from about his feelings?" The man asked.

"…No, he never did," Leo answered, realizing for the first time that he never did confront his friends.

"Then I think the boy should go back to get some answers and get his feelings out. Keeping those types of feelings in only lead to bad things," Leo could find truth in the man's words. Leo was so upset about everything that he never even thought to confront his friends about what they did. At the time, Leo also felt afraid to hear their reasons for doing what they did. He kept feeling as though they would say something like they didn't like him anymore or that he was too dorky for them. Leo was just afraid.

Leo was pulled out of his thoughts when the man continued to talk. "I also would like to suggest that the boy come clean with the family that took him in."

Leo was a little shocked at this suggestion. "If the boy tells them the truth then the family will be disappointed in him and the girl for lying to them for all that time."

The man looked Leo right in the eye. "Well, in your story, it seems like the family is going to find out the truth pretty soon. I think they would be less disappointed if they heard it from the boy himself instead of from the police."

Leo shuddered as he continued. "Even in life, when someone lies, the person they lied to will, nine times of ten, find out the truth. If they hear it from someone other than the person who actually lied then they will end up feeling more upset and disappointed in that person. The person who was lied to would still feel upset and disappointed, but they would rather hear it from the person who lied themselves. Understand?"

Leo nodded. He truly did understand and was starting to take in everything the man had said. In Leo's current situation, Jack would tell the others about what happened and they will all go to the police with that information. They would also probably put up missing posters everywhere or put his face on the news. Leo shuddered even more at that thought. If Ashley's family saw his face on the big screen in that manner, they nor he would be in a good position. If Leo ran from their home then they would probably do the same thing his former friends would do.

Leo sighed. Any way he looked at the situation, there wasn't a good turnout in his or anyone's favor. He didn't like to admit it, but the man made very good points. It was only a matter of time before police cars were zooming through the streets in high pursuit of him.

Leo then asked the man, after a few brief moments of silence between the two, a question that he dreaded the answer to. "What if the boy doesn't get the reasons he wants to hear?"

"I would say that you are the author of this story so you make him get the answers he wants, but," The man started. "If this were a real situation, I would say that the boy needs to tell the people he was running away from what they meant to him and maybe try to work it out with them.

"If worse comes to worse, the boy can find other people to replace those people that made him feel this way or invest in his talents and hobbies to get his mind off of it all. And possibly, the boy can discover more about himself and meet new people," The man suggested.

Leo sat there dumbfounded as he stared at this man. He just gave Leo the best piece of advice and wisdom he had ever heard in his life. And he was truly happy for it. Leo got off of the park bench and turned to the man. "Thank you sir. Now, I feel like I can continue my story."

The man smiled at Leo. "No problem. Happy writing."

"Thanks. Bye," Leo said as he started the seemingly long walk back to Ashley's home.

WELL?! What did you think?! I know this is different from how I usually write my chapters, but I just started typing and I produced this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. Chapter 15

Chapter 15! Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!

Enjoy! Sorry for the wait!

* * *

It was nearly seven o' clock and Jack was still not back. Yusei knew he didn't have to worry since Jack could handle himself, but he was still wondering why he stormed out the way he did. As Yusei was still pondering the reason for Jack's behavior, he noticed that the room had gotten silent. Crow was pacing across the room, deep in thought. Luna was still eating a cookie. Akiza and Amanda were still trying to find another reason for Leo's absence and Carly was just contributing to their conversation. It was at that moment that a knock was heard at the hotel door.

Everyone looked up as Yusei walked toward the front door and opened it. Then Yusei and Crow's eyes got huge at what they saw. Was that really Kaylin?

"What's up?" Kaylin said to Yusei and Crow. "Long time no see."

"Kaylin, is… is that you?" Yusei asked dumbstruck.

"The one and only," Kaylin answered smiling a big smile. "Been a while Yusei, Crow. How have you been?"

"Not so good," Yusei answered. "We've got a bit of a situation-"

"I'm aware. We ran into your situation on the way over here," Kaylin said, cutting Yusei off.

"What?" Everyone in the room asked. Then Jack looked at everyone and answered their questioning faces.

"We found Leo,"

- Meanwhile at Ashley's house-

Ashley was seriously starting to panic. Where was Leo? It was almost dinnertime and he still wasn't back. There was only so much time left before her father and mother started to wonder why they hadn't seen him since they had all returned from the restaurant.

Ashley was lying on her bed pretending to read a book when she started to think this. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a knock on her door. "C-come in."

The door opened to reveal her mother. "Ashley, are you coming to dinner?"

"Yeah," Ashley asked, her mind drifting back to Leo.

"We're having your favorite," Her mother said with a smile plastered on her face. "Macaroni and cheese."

"Okay," Ashley said, still looking at her book and not having heard a thing her mother had just said. Ashley's voice also sounded distant as though her body was in the room, but her mind wasn't.

Her mother noticed right away as her features scrunched and her eyes became worried. Ashley was usually much happier at the mention of her favorite food. "Honey, is something wrong?"

At this question, Ashley tore her eyes away from her book and looked at her mother. "Why do you ask that?"

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Her mother asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sure I did…," Ashley answered unconvincing. "You said something about dinner."

"What did I say we were having for dinner?" Her mother continued.

Ashley hesitated slightly. "…Chicken salad?"

Ashley's mom folded her arms. "Not even close. I said we were macaroni and cheese, your favorite."

"Oh," was Ashley's response without any enthusiasm visible in her voice.

This seemed to worry her mother even more. "Is there something wrong?"

"What makes you ask that?" Ashley asked again quickly. "There's nothing wrong."

"It doesn't sound like nothing's wrong," Ashley's mom said as she made her way to sit on Ashley's bed. "You can talk to me."

Before Ashley could think of a way to get her mother to think everything was fine, Ashley heard the door downstairs sound shut. Ashley jolted to my feet. "Hold that thought Mom."

Before her mother could start to respond, Ashley was already halfway down the stairs. Ashley saw Leo at the front door and ran up to him. Taking his shoulders, Ashley whispered "What took so long? I was starting to think you got kidnapped."

Leo got a nervous look at Ashley's statement. "About getting kidnapped…"

Ashley paled considerably at this. "What happened?"

Leo barely got a word out of his mouth before Ashley's mom came down the stairs and saw the door open with Leo in the door. "Leo, you went out?"

Leo nodded in reply then she continued. "Where did you go? How long have you been out?"

"I went on a walk. Not too long…," Leo answered without really answering.

Fortunately for him, she didn't pursue him with more questions. "Well, we're about to have dinner. Do you like macaroni and cheese?"

Leo only nodded and Ashley's mom came down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Once she was out of the room, after casting Ashley and Leo one last look, Ashley looked Leo hard in the face. "My room. Now."

- Meanwhile at the hotel-

"Really?" Yusei asked in shock at the story Jack and Kaylin at just told everyone. "He ran away from you?"

"Yep," Kaylin answered nodding. "He ran pretty fast too."

"So he _was_ running away from home…," Crow thought out loud furrowing his brow. Even though it sounded right, it felt so wrong to him.

"But why?" Akiza asked still in disbelief. "There was no reason to."

Kaylin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know why. It wasn't like we were hurting him… entirely."

Kaylin whispered the last part so no one could hear. Then Amanda spoke after absorbing what she had heard and analyzed it in her mind. "So you're saying Leo ran away from you and you didn't see where he ran?"

When they nodded their heads, she thought even more. "There has to be something we're missing."

"What do you mean?" Yusei asked with interest.

"I know we've already discussed this, but," Amanda started. "Why would Leo runaway? You're his friends."

Yusei grimaced also in thought. "A better question would be: What happened on the day he ran away?"

At this question, everyone looked at Luna. She looked back confused. "What?"

"Did anything happen at school that day that might explain what happened?" Amanda asked.

Luna thought. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened that I can recall. I think there was a food fight that day…"

"Relevant information please," Jack said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Well there was my math homework that he got wet and made me angry. And," Luna said mostly to herself. "I might have said a few hurtful things."

"I doubt he would leave because he got his feelings hurt," Jack said in his usual Jack tone.

Luna glared at Jack before continuing. "Well, I can't really think of anything else."

"Hmm," Crow said loudly. "For once, I will have to agree with Jack on this one. Even if you said a few mean words to him, I don't think he would run away for that reason. Or only for that reason."

"So what are you saying?" Yusei asked arching an eyebrow.

"There might be multiple reasons," Crow said.

"Whatever the reason," Jack started getting everyone's attention again. "We know that he ran away and we can inform the police. "

"Or," Carly said making her presence known to everyone again. "You can try looking for him."

"We already tried that," Jack said irritably, not liking the idea of another search.

"Well," Carly said. "Since you both saw Leo today, around the park, he should still be in that area close by, right?"

After getting a collective nod from everyone, Carly asked "Then why don't we all look for Leo just once before calling the authorities."

"That sounds like a good idea," Akiza said standing up as everyone started to stand.

Jack groaned. "If we have to."

….Meanwhile at Ashley's house….

"What happened?" Ashley asked Leo as soon as her bedroom door was closed and locked. Then they both plopped down on Ashley's bed. "Tell me every detail."

Leo said in a few breaths "I was walking near the park when one of my former friends came with some other guy. They chased me into a dead end and started to drag me toward my hotel room. We had to stop at a red light with a huge crowd around us. I managed to escape them in the crowd and run back in the direction we came from."

"Then I came back here after going back to the park and talking to a guy," Leo said lastly.

"A guy?" Ashley arched an eyebrow. "What guy and what were you talking about?"

Instead of answering her questions, Leo heaved a huge sigh and surprised Ashley with his response. "Ashley, I'm done."

Ashley got a look of confusion and concern. "…Done with what?"

"I…I can't do this anymore," Leo said with another sigh.

"What is 'this'? I don't know what you're talking about," Ashley said as the concern on her face increased.

"I can't keep running away and lying to everyone," Leo replayed.

"What are you saying?" Ashley asked hoping this conversion was going where she thought it was going.

Leo looked Ashley straight in the eye. "I have to go back to my friends."

* * *

HOW WAS THAT?! Please Review!


	21. Chapter 16

Chapter 16! Yugioh 5D's does not belong to me!

Enjoy!

* * *

The gang of Leo's 'friends' were out in the streets again with their walkie talkies and traveling in different directions near the park. The groups were Jack and Kaylin, Yusei and Crow, Carly and Amanda, and Akiza and Luna. They had currently been looking around for about thirty minutes and none of them had made any progress.

"Any progress?" Yusei asked into his walkie talkie.

"Don't you think we would have already said something?" Jack's voice came through the walkie talkie.

Yusei rolled his eyes and continued. "Anyone else?"

"Nothing," Akiza answered into the walkie talkie.

"Nothing yet," Amanda said.

Yusei sighed and said into the walkie talkie "Alright, let's just meet in the park in the next thirty minutes."

Yusei clicked off his walkie talkie and sighed again. Crow looked at Yusei wanting to say something, but thought it would be better for Yusei just to think.

….Meanwhile at Ashley's house….

"WHAT?!" Ashley yelled until she remembered where she was. "Why would you want to go back to your old friends? They didn't treat you right at all."

"After talking to that guy in the park," Leo started as he turned to the side of the bed and laying down. "I realized I ran away before I even gave them a chance to explain why they did what they did."

"They shouldn't have done it to begin with," Ashley said with a scowl on her features. "Why give them the time of day?"

Leo stared at the ceiling and answered. "I want to know and I can't stay here anymore. One of my friends saw me and it won't be long before there are police cars going through the streets."

Ashley visibly shuddered at this statement as Leo continued. "I have to tell your family the truth."

Ashley paled. "When?"

Leo looked at her with confusion. "When what?"

"When do you plan to tell them the truth?" Ashley asked.

Leo looked back at the ceiling. "I was thinking of doing it tonight."

Ashley sighed. "I guess that can't be helped.

"When exactly do you plan to tell them: before or after dinner?"

Leo thought about this for a few moments. Then he looked at Ashley again. "When do you think I should tell them?"

Ashley thought too. "Probably after dinner. They might be more accepting of your news."

"Okay," Leo said before realizing something. "You know you're going to have to do it with me too, right?"

"I figured since we both lied," Ashley said lying beside Leo. "We're so dead."

"You more than me," Leo said with a smirk.

Ashley rolled her eyes and smirked as well. "Yeah, I know."

"Ashley! Leo!" Ashley's mom called from downstairs. "Come down for dinner!"

"Okay!" They both yelled from Ashley's room. Then they got up and went down the stairs.

….Meanwhile with the gang….

They had searched for another whole thirty minutes and still had nothing to show for it. No one had spotted Leo or knew his whereabouts. To say they were all disappointed was an understatement. When they met in the park only to find that no one had any new information, they seemed to become even more depressed than they already were in that moment.

Yusei, Crow, Carly, Amanda, Akiza, Luna, Kaylin, and Jack gathered collectively around a park bench. Luna, Amanda, Akiza, and Carly sat on the long park bench while the guys stood. There was a silence between them all that was so thick it seemed to weigh down their problem further.

Yusei, feeling as though the silence had gone on long enough, cleared his voice to get everyone's attention and spoke. "Is it time to go?"

"Go where?" Crow asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"The police station. Where else?" Jack answered in his usual rude manner.

Crow glared hard at Jack and opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. As much as Crow wanted to snap at Jack or land a crack on his thick skull, he couldn't find the energy or will power to do so.

Akiza sighed. "I suppose that's our only option at this point."

Another silence engulfed the group as they wordlessly got up and walked in the direction of the police station.

….Meanwhile at Ashley's house….

The family plus Leo were sitting at a round table. Leo sat between Ashley and Mandy. Ashley's mom sat by Mandy with her husband on her other side.

"This tastes wonderful, dear," Ashley's dad said to his wife after taking after a bite of his macaroni and cheese. He continued to praise it after another bite. "Simply wonderful."

His wife blushed slightly at his complements as Mandy also complemented her food. "Yeah mom, it tastes great."

"Thank you," Ashley's mom answered. She looked up at Leo at the other side of the table. "What do you think of the dinner Leo?"

Leo, however, didn't hear her. He didn't hear any of them because he was so deep in his thoughts at the moment.

Leo furrowed his brow still in deep thought. He was thinking of how he was to tell Ashley's family the truth. Just moments before this dinner had started, Leo was certain of what he wanted to do, but now he felt like he couldn't do it. It didn't matter though, Leo knew. Despite his feeling, he knew he had to tell them or they would find out the truth eventually.

His thoughts, however, were interrupted when Ashley jabbed him in his side rather roughly under the table. Leo, ignoring the slight pain in his side, looked up to see Ashley's mom staring at him. "Leo, are you okay? You seemed distracted."

"Sorry. I'm fine." was all Leo said, feeling his face heat up slightly in embarrassment.

"You sure you're fine?" Ashley's mom pressed looking a little concerned. "You hadn't even touched your food yet."

Leo nodded his head as he picked up his fork and began to eat his food slowly. This action only concerned Ashley's mom more, but decided it would be better if she didn't press on any further. Then conversation began around the table and Leo more or less tuned it out while occasionally giving a comment or two. In that moment, Leo knew as he watched the happy family that it was going to even harder to tell his news.

He sighed to himself. 'It was fun while it lasted.'

* * *

How was that?! Please Review! Please!


End file.
